


重生 Epifanía

by hastamifinal



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Kissing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastamifinal/pseuds/hastamifinal
Summary: David忍不住去想那个孩子。他知道这是错的。他知道他应该停下来。但他做不到。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epifanía](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996664) by [l10nelmessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l10nelmessi/pseuds/l10nelmessi). 



> 冷CP醒目！不喜轻喷！  
> 高能预警！高中师生恋，接受无能请立即右上角点叉叉离开！  
> 设定为数学老师Villa/高中生Messi。绝对HE，请放心服用。  
> 所有出场角色一律保留原名不译成中文。  
> 全文为中短篇，约32000字。译者本人认为原文章节分割有些诡异。现已将全文重新划分为十四章。

“同学们，我知道今天是星期一，你们周末都玩的很尽性也玩得很累，但我们能不能稍微专心一点呢？我们只用再解两道方程就可以下课了。”

 

“可是老师，” Ramos在教室后面抱怨：“还有两分钟就下课了。我们一题都做不完。”

 

“你还有二十分钟才能下课。” Villa老师面无表情地说道。全班都开始爆笑。Leo抖了抖嘴角摇了摇头。“还有，既然你那么担心做不完题目，你可以上来做第四题吗？”

 

笑声更大了。Ramos耸了耸肩。他刚才可能确实像个白痴，但他可比别人认为的聪明多了。他说不定可以完美地求出第四题的解呢。

 

当其他学生依照答案批改完自己的作业之后，Villa老师又布置了几道题。教室里传来此起彼伏的呻吟声。Leo也轻轻叹了口气。——临近期末，他快淹没在报告、实践项目和复习资料中忙成狗了。不过数学对他从来都不是什么问题。他给自己打了打气，翻开练习册开始做第一题。

 

突然他做到一道他解不出来的题。或许因为是早上第一节课脑子还不太清楚。他犹豫了一下举起了手。Villa老师正在帮Pedro回答一个问题。他拿起Pedro的铅笔，写下了些东西。Leo盯着他的手臂愣愣地发着呆。

 

每个学校都有一个像Villa先生一样的老师，他想到。一个大帅哥。他们能让你的呼吸停止，让你词不成句。Villa老师就是他们学校的那个。因此Leo有时很难专心上数学课。今天就是其中一天。

 

Villa老师今天穿着深黑西裤，系着黑皮带。他的玫红色领带恰好垂到皮带扣。他把雪白的衬衫袖口卷到手肘上方。Leo就能彻彻底底看见与之形成鲜明对比的橄榄色皮肤。一想到自己无权触碰Villa老师他简直想要痛苦哀鸣。

 

“Leo?” Villa老师笑着走到他的桌边。Leo差点吓得跳起来。

 

“在！”

 

“你刚刚举了手。”

 

“是的。” Leo真想为刚才自己的愚蠢表现狠狠地揍自己一拳。“是的，我是在想，第十题……”

 

Villa老师来到他的身后微微俯身向前。他一只手撑着Leo的课桌。Leo知道他应该专心听老师讲解。可是他忍不住开始异想天开。他忍不住去想老师靠那么近的时候是多么的好闻。老师撑在课桌上的手离他自己的手是那么的近。Leo的手指只要稍微伸出那么一点点就可以轻抚老师那柔软的皮肤了。

 

“你还有什么别的问题吗？” Leo猛地收回自己的春梦。

 

“呃，我想应该没有问题了。谢谢老师。”

 

“如果你还有别的问题，你知道你可以放学后来找我的。我至少还会在那里工作一个小时。”

 

“好的谢谢老师。如果有问题我会来找您的。”Villa老师朝他笑了笑，走向了其他课桌。Leo认为似乎不该和Villa老师单独待在一起。因为他很可能渴望触碰老师到窒息。

 

 

 

“嗨，Leo，Ger。” 化学实验室课上Cesc把书包扔在地上后一边搬板凳一边说道。

 

“你带吃的了吗？” Geri一只手捏着鼻子一只手揉着肚子问道。“我要饿死了。我今天还没吃过东西呢。”

 

“第二节课你明明把我所有零食都吃掉了。” Leo揭发了他。Cesc听到这开始哈哈大笑。Geri推了他一把。

 

“Leo，我可是个还在长个子的男子汉。我需要食物。Cesc，你到底有没有？”

 

“唉，有有有。”即使实验室里明文规定不准吃东西Cesc还是拿出了个三明治掰成三份。

 

“三明治里夹了什么？” Gerard满嘴塞满了三明治问道。Leo翻了个大白眼。

 

“花生酱和榛子巧克力酱。” Cesc一边咬着自己的三明治一边说道。

 

 

 

（ **高能预警！！！** 信教人士可考虑跳过大嘴巴Piqué说出的下一句话！！！无意冒犯渎神，我只是翻译了作者原句而已）

 

 

 

“这简直绝了。我敢打赌如果有基督味，一定就是这个问道。”

 

“你在胡说些什么呢。” Leo嘟哝道。Geri给了他一肘子。Leo也毫不客气地反了他一肘子。

 

 

 

（回归正常的分界线）

 

 

 

“你最近怎么了？” Geri问道。

 

“我的数学老师太帅了。” Leo趴在实验桌上呻吟道。“帅到我想为他而死。”

 

“这学期是谁教你？还是Villa？” Cesc问道。Leo点了点头，吃完了自己的三明治。Cesc同情地拍了拍他的头。这时响起了上课铃。“你上学期数学几分？”

 

“89。” Leo小声说。Geri倒吸了一口气。

 

“天哪。伙计，那真的好极了。如果我这学期还得学数学我会……”

 

“嗨！” Hernández老师从讲台前飞奔到他们位于教室后部的实验桌。“我没看错吧？你又在吃东西？！”

 

Leo看向Cesc。他自己已经吃完了但Cesc手上还有半块三明治。Leo就亲眼看着他一口塞进嘴里一边努力咀嚼一边回答，“老师，不是这样的。我没有在吃东西。”

 

Hernández老师看起来一脸厌恶。Leo使劲想要忍住笑意以至于都快憋出眼泪了。不过Geri忍都没忍就开始捧腹大笑。Hernández老师眯起了眼睛。

 

“Fàbregas，今天你实验零分。立刻给我出去！” Cesc想要抗议但老师摇了摇头。“你两周内已经在实验室里被我抓到吃东西五次了！我希望你还记得你上次掉了一片薯片到氢氧化钠溶液里发生了什么。”

 

“抱歉老师，我真的想不起来了。” Cesc并不是想要顶撞老师。他只是真想不起来了。

 

“首先你的手被黏在碱液里被严重灼伤。然后你又开始接着吃那片薯片。你把氢氧化钠溶液当作水然后……”

 

“多谢你的总结，Messi。”

 

“老师，我很抱歉。”

 

Geri笑得根本停不下来。Leo狠狠踢了他一脚。Cesc并不会因为不能做实验而感到非常失落。事实上更失落的一定会是Geri。因为平时做实验的时候打酱油的永远是他。而今天他也得干活了。Leo如往常一样量取试剂混合溶液。因为Geri太不靠谱了Leo实在信不过他。Geri在一边记录实验现象。Cesc在一边看着并且（令人毫不意外地）开始吃从他包里拿出来的一个甜甜圈。

 

“如果现在不是我在干活我也会很开心的。” (注：原文中此处疑似前后矛盾，各位看官们不必纠结细节可直接跳过Cesc前面说的这句话) Cesc吃着甜甜圈，一边从嘴里掉碎屑到实验桌上一边说道。Leo笑了笑，摇摇头。

 

“不过确实是。正如你前面说的，Villa真的帅爆了。” Geri一边记录着实验现象一边说道。 **“有气泡产生，溶液变蓝。”** Leo对这种懒惰马虎的记录翻了个大大的白眼。

 

“是啊，”他同意道，“如果他不是老师我真想从早到晚和他做爱。”

 

“我想或许Villa就喜欢师生恋这一套，” Cesc说，“哦天哪想想看啊，比如他就把你推倒在他的办公桌上……”

 

“Fàbregas！！！” Hernández老师怒吼道。他听到了Cesc说的话，但没有听到Leo前面说的。Leo和Geri得低下头才能让老师看不见自己在笑。“你在说些什么乱七八糟的东西！！！而且——别告诉我那是甜甜圈！！！”

 

“老师，不是这样的。我保证您再也不会在课上看到我吃甜甜圈了。”

 

“Fàbregas！！！”

 

下课铃响了。Cesc抓起他的包，在Hernández老师能用目光杀死他之前对Leo说了句“食堂见”冲出了实验室。Geri已经笑成一团。老师从他们身边摇着头走过的时候Leo忍住了自己的笑意。

 

他和Geri收拾好实验桌走向食堂。Geri在对他说些什么的时候Leo开始神游天外。Villa老师淡淡的古龙水的清香似乎久久在他身边萦绕不去。


	2. Chapter 2

David知道这是错的。他明白他不能再这样下去了。但他忘不了那个学生。

 

他发现自己会经常对着那个他发呆。比他敢承认的频繁的多。他看见他的头发垂到眼前，希望自己能帮他整理好。Leo揉了下鼻子。Leo做完作业后低下头趴在课桌上打瞌睡。Leo在做某道附加题的时候咬住了自己的下唇。每当看到他做个小动作David就忍不住微笑。他很惊讶地发现自己很期待Leo用咬他自己下嘴唇的方式吮吸David自己的嘴唇，在自己的口中呻吟。

 

但他什么都不能做。他甚至不应该和Leo有任何程度的身体接触。因为Leo只有十七岁，还是个学生，David的学生。David是Leo的老师，而他再也不是十七岁了。这是错的。

 

不过这可不是他一个人靠在墙上淋浴的时候想的。他一只手紧紧环着自己。那时他唯一能想到的是这完美极了。

 

他那么喜欢Leo或许是因为他有点像17岁的自己。不过比自己好多了。Leo意志很坚定，比自己更加聪明，不过十分安静。他有自己的挚友。当David自己还是17岁的时候哪里有架打哪里就有他。然而Leo对看不惯的人理都不会理。他的目光很柔和，皮肤看上去也很柔软。David有时真想亲吻Leo的皮肤。

 

“你觉得Leo怎么样？” 他有一天问Xavi。现在正在上第三节课，他们都各自忙着自己的活。他们都会提前做好教案（不过Xavi比David认真的多了）。他们坐在 David的教室里。David坐在他的黑色真皮靠背教师椅上，Xavi则坐在他对面的一个学生座位上。

 

“Lionel Messi？他在我班上，上第五节课。是个好孩子，学习很刻苦。并且……有 **因垂斯汀** 的朋友。”

 

David哈哈大笑。“怎么个有趣法？”

 

“你认识Cesc吗？Cesc Fàbregas？”

 

David想起了那个有乱糟糟深棕色头发的小子冲进他的教室的场面。他跟老师说：“老师，这真的很重要。非常重要。” 然后问Leo要了点东西就又冲了出去。当David事后问Leo怎么了之后Leo翻了个白眼告诉老师Cesc只是问他借了支笔。

 

他嘴角微微翘起，向Xavi点了点头。Xavi皱起眉头。“说真的，迟早有一天他会让我被开除的。我发誓，David。他永远在我的课上吃东西，闻不该闻的试剂……他甚至会把铜粉当成烫伤膏涂，Guaje。还有……”

 

David几乎就快要笑到吐血而亡了。不过他还是勉强举起手，“别说了，别说了。” 他喘着气说。Xavi翻了个白眼。

 

“如果你教他你就肯定笑不出来了。不过你为什么要关心Leo的事呢？”

 

David立刻严肃起来。“呃，没什么。只是，他很聪明。他最近，呃，怎么说呢，有点沮丧。” David开始胡扯，“我只想知道他最近发生了什么。”

 

“怎么了，是他生病了吗？” Xavi问道。他的鼻子皱了皱。“呃。细菌感染。”

 

“一边去。” David咕哝道。Xavi很混蛋的洋洋自得地笑了笑。

 

“这是你问起他的唯一原因吗？”

 

“是啊，” David看了Xavi一眼，“你觉得为什么我问了呢？”

 

“我不知道，” Xavi拖长语调说，“或许是你提起他的时候全身上下都写满了‘我装作很随意就怕Xavi真能看透我’-”

 

“那么就说说你看见了什么啊，智者。” David似乎嘲讽地说道。他的心提到了嗓子眼。

 

“我看见了一些我不想看见的东西。如果我说出来我们应该就友尽了。”

 

“Xavi……”

 

“随便找个其他什么人都行，Guaje，” Xavi下了结论。他面向David举起手投降，“但千万别付出实际行动。不然你一定会被炒鱿鱼。我也会顺便让你把Fàbregas一起带走。”

 

“我什么都不会做的。” David坚定地说。他似乎是同时想要说服Xavi和自己。“Leo只是个孩子啊。”

 

“这就是我要说的。”

 

“好的。”

 

 

 

不过David忍不住想要去触碰Leo。他不是故意的，不过他永远能给自己找到合适的借口。Leo倒似乎也并不在意。

 

“Leo，过来一下，你的毛衣上有些粉笔灰。” “嗨，Leo，你头发里有些橡皮屑。” (都是Ramos的错——他竟然会满教室到处撒橡皮屑)。“好样的，Leo，这些题你做的太好了。”他会一只手搭在Leo肩上，而Leo似乎也很享受。David就快疯掉了。

 

他看得出来Leo渴望他的关注和认可。Leo上他的课永远全神贯注。他总是积极举手回答问题。David不会让他的个人偏好影响对学生成绩的判定。他不喜欢这样。他一直把公事和私事分得很清楚。可是Leo很聪明。聪明极了。Leo的数学总评分节节攀升绝不是David的错。

 

他喜欢Leo。非常喜欢。喜欢到不被允许的程度。并且他想要Leo，不仅是为了性。他想要亲吻Leo，想要守护Leo的睡颜，想要和刚刚睡醒而微笑的对他说早安, 想要和他一起在厨房吃早饭。

 

他在Leo周围再也无法控制好自己了。他忍不住想要去触碰Leo。


	3. Chapter 3

两周后某一天意外发生了。David亲了Leo。

 

那天Leo来他的办公室问问题。David认为Leo并不需要他的额外帮助，他向来学习不错。不过Leo坚持要搞清楚一些问题。David当然就答应了。他们一起坐在办公桌前不过没有靠得太近。当Leo在做题的时候他的头发有时会垂到自己的额前，不过他总是立刻撩开。David愣愣地对着Leo发呆。在他意识到自己做什么之前自己的嘴唇已经贴上Leo的脸颊了。

 

David意识到自己在做什么之后立刻跳开了，就像被什么烫到一样。“哦天哪，我，我真的很抱歉。”但他其实一点也不后悔。Leo的脸唰的一下变成了粉红色。他的头发又从耳后垂至额前。David看见Leo把头发撩回去的时候他的手碰到了自己刚刚亲过的那个位置。

 

“哦，呃，老师，我没关系的。“

 

“我保证这再也不会发生了。” David承诺道。他觉得Leo似乎有些沮丧，不过……不行。

 

Leo看向了他。尽管他的脸还有些红，但他鼓起勇气说：“您确定吗？”

 

David稍微向后退了一些。因为Leo……他的目光太诱惑人了。这绝对是对自制力的极大挑战。David想要……

 

他控制住了自己。“我确定。”

 

“老师，那么我对我接下来的行为真的很抱歉。” Leo倾身向前，轻吻了一下David，就让唇与唇那样贴着。此时的David无法思考，几乎忘记了呼吸。在本能的驱使下他与Leo贴得更紧了一些。Leo发出了一声呜咽声。天哪，他真想就在这个教室里……

 

“Leo，” David喘了一口气推开了他。Leo的嘴唇被啃得更加红润，脸颊仍微微泛红。他瞪大了眼睛，看上去十分受伤。并且疑惑、恐惧。David十分内疚，可是……“我不能这样。”

 

“这可不是您刚才所做的。” Leo挑战他。David使劲想要忍住笑。本质上来说他们真的是一类人。

 

“你知道我说的是什么。我们会有麻烦的。”

 

Leo没有再说什么。他就只是坐在那里用手理着他的头发，低着头看他的铅笔。“那么把我转出去。”他最终说道。

 

“什么？”

 

“把我转到别的班去。”

 

“Leo，你为什么要这样？”

 

“因为我受不了了！我每天坐在这看着您，可是……可是我们不能在一起，我再也受不了了。把我转到别的班去。”他终于抬起头看向David。“拜托了，老师。”

 

“可是你在这里学的那么好。” David几乎是在恳求Leo了，“你那么聪明，你不应该让这成为你成长途中的阻碍……”

 

“先生，您确实是一位非常优秀的老师，或许是我遇到过的最好的老师。” 此时David温柔地朝他微笑。Leo看上去更加难过了。“不是因为您，这永远不是因为您。您什么都没有做错。只是……以后我没法专心上数学课了。”

 

“Leo, 我从来没发现你的成绩有任何问题，你优秀的学习能力……”

 

Leo猛地站起身，在办公桌前愤怒地走来走去。David坐在那里看着他。

 

“这和我的成绩没有关系！”他以David听到过的最大的声音吼道，“我学数学一点问题也没有，这和我的学习没有关系……”

 

“那么是和什么有关系呢，Leo?” David挑衅般地问道。Leo就如同David所想的那样采取了行动。他俯身越过整张办公桌，抓起David的领带把他猛地拉向自己。这次他们亲得投入了许多。Leo用牙齿啃咬着David的嘴唇，用嘴唇，用舌头，用全身心亲吻着David。 David刚开始动情的时候Leo放开了他的领带退了回去。

 

“这只和这有关。”

 

“不是，我只是……” David不知道该说什么好。Leo苦笑着动了动嘴角。David在心里狠狠骂了自己一句最该道歉的时候反而结结巴巴。他的嘴唇上仍有Leo亲过的触感。当他用舌头抚过自己的口腔的时候似乎还能感觉到Leo的牙印。他正了正自己的领带，坐得更直了一些。“Leo，待在这个班，即使我们无法继续下去——不管你把刚刚发生的定义成什么。”

 

“我要去教导处退课。” Leo坚定地说。David刚张嘴想要说什么Leo就似乎看见了他眼神中的恐惧。他的声音柔和了一些，“我绝对不会告发你的，放心吧老师。”

 

“你也亲了我啊。” David叉起手抗议道。Leo仰起头哈哈大笑。经历了这些荒唐的事后David也开始笑了。他最终笑得上气不接下气把额头抵在办公桌上。

 

当他们终于笑不动了，David下定了决心说，“我很抱歉。真的很抱歉。可是你也知道只有我才清楚怎样才能把你培养的更加优秀。”

 

“我知道，Villa老师，我真的知道。我只是……我一定是疯了。就只是这样。”

 

“叫我David。”

 

“我不想叫你David除非我们是……除非……” Leo说不下去了。他的脸又涨得通红。David又开始笑了。

 

“所以你还要去找教导主任吗？”

 

“不，我现在觉得这不是个好主意。”

 

“Leo？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我……”

 

“Leo，你在这儿啊！” Fàbregas那个小子和他高瘦的伙伴——David想不起来他叫什么名字了——好像是Gerardo Quique——冲进了办公室。高个子全身污迹斑斑，穿着校足球队队服。Fàbregas继续说道，“老天啊，我们到处都找不到你。哦！抱歉，老师好。”

 

“一切都好吧？”

 

“没什么，一切都很好。谢谢老师关心。”高个子回答道。“Cesc和我正在，呃……我们要去等我的司机来接我。”

 

“可是……” Cesc刚想说什么，高个子给他使了个眼色。“是的……我们在等Geri的司机来接他。呃，是的。老师再见！回头见，Leo！”

 

“回头见，” Leo笑着说。David对这拙劣的借口摇了摇头。

 

“他们知道我们的事吗？”

 

“他们只知道你帅爆了。” Leo告诉了他。David没忍住自己的笑，头摇得更猛了。

 

“很好。他们只需要知道这些。”

 

“我现在应该走了。” Leo说道。David想要问他我们现在应该怎么办，我们以后怎么办。David还想让Leo再亲他一次。可是这不公平。看在老天的份上，他还只是个孩子啊。他只有David年龄的一半大。这不应该在Leo身上发生。

 

David最终说道，“照顾好自己。答应我。” Leo点了点头，收拾好自己的东西走出了办公室。David用手捂住自己的眼睛。他都做了些什么乱七八糟的事啊。  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 巴萨宝贝梦之队三人的日常打情骂俏。本章略短，为下一章Mesilla重要进展作铺垫。  
> 刚刚得知板鸭国家队可能被永久禁赛的噩耗。现在心情沉重。只愿伊比利亚的雄鹰能永远在苍穹中自由翱翔。愿绿茵场上仍能看到这支唯一（译者私心认为，拒绝反驳）配得上和有梅西在的潘帕斯雄鹰一决雌雄的球队球员的笑脸。绝不愿意看到南非成为他们最后的绝唱。

他们钻进了Geri的车。车顶很矮，Leo一直搞不懂Geri是怎么进来的。在和Cesc小小争论了一番后，他成功抢到了副驾驶座，系上了安全带。

 

“所以你是在那里干嘛呢？你们在交往？” Cesc问道。Geri正在倒车。Leo的脸刷的一下就红了。他什么也没说。

 

“嗨！！！” Cesc大声吼道，以为Leo没听见，“你一定在和他交往。”

 

Leo知道Cesc是在开玩笑。可是基于已经发生的事——他什么也不能说。他只感到反胃恶心。

 

Geri在红灯停下来转头看Leo，“伙计！”

 

Cesc捂住了嘴。“哦天哪，我只是在开玩笑！你不会真——”

 

“你个小畜生，” Geri揉着Leo的头发笑着说，似乎在祝贺他。Leo笑了出来，往Geri的方向靠了靠。“Leo，你现在的任务是做作业玩游戏，而不是和老师睡觉……”

 

“我没和他睡觉，” Leo咕哝道。他的脸又红了。“我只是……我们接吻了。”

 

“用了嘴？” Cesc问道。他从后座跳起，直接蹦到了Leo和Geri中间。Leo刚要叫他坐回自己的位置系好安全带突然就愣住了。他点点头。“哦不。”Cesc嘟哝道。

 

“不过我们吵了一架，” Leo又向他们描述了一下经过。

 

“这并不奇怪，” Geri发动车子时说道。他拧紧了眉毛，似乎有些担心。“他可能会被开除。你也有可能。我不知道。”

 

“我知道，” Leo有些哽咽，“只是……我……我真的想和他在一起。你知道吗？我想我真的喜欢他。”

 

“别告诉我是我想的那个‘ **喜欢** ’！” Geri对Cesc的这句废话翻了个大大的白眼。

 

“Leo，不要再这样了。” Geri说道。Leo此时正够到后座狠狠揍了一下Cesc。

 

“嗷！你为什么要这样对我！” Cesc抱怨道。

 

“我早就不是二年级的孩子了。是的。我 **就是** 喜欢他，你个笨蛋。”

 

“我的宝贝谈 **恋爱** 了！” Cesc想要捏Leo的脸。Leo把他的手一把拍开，也皱起了眉。

 

“我没有。” Geri哼了一声。

 

“证据。”

 

“闭嘴吧Geri。你应该站在我这一边。”

 

“他从生下来那一天起就一直站在我这一边。” Cesc炫耀道。Geri开进自家车库来了个急刹车。Cesc尖叫着弹回自己的座位。

 

“ **Bienvenidos a casa.** 欢迎来到我家。” 他坏笑着说。Cesc翻了个大大的白眼。

 

Geri被他妈赶去洗澡。（“Geri，”他妈妈说，“你看上去像刚在泥潭里滚过一样。你不再是五岁了。亲爱的，去洗个澡。”）Cesc和Leo早已习惯这一套日常。他们去Geri的房间里等他。

 

“你得告诉我细节。” Cesc说道。Leo耸了耸眉。

 

“你不生气？”

 

“为什么我要对你生气？”

 

“因为我可能毁了一个人的一生。”

 

“你没有，” Cesc安抚道。“还没人知道这件事。而且……你说你喜欢他。是认真的吗？”

 

“是啊，” Leo低头看着地板说。他踢开了一个红黄色的足球。西班牙国家队的象征。足球很快就滚开了。他追不上了。“是的。我是认真的。”

 

“多久了？”

 

“我说不清。”

 

“为什么说不清？”

 

“情况很复杂。”

 

Cesc揉了揉自己的头发。“他肯定也喜欢你。”

 

“不要这么说。“ Leo嘟哝道。他的心沉了下去。他知道自己期望太高了。可是他真的希望能被那么一个人喜欢，被他爱，被他捧在手心里。Leo希望自己也能对那个人付出同样的感情。他很绝望。他对自己厌恶极了。

 

“这就是事实！他也一定亲了你，不是吗？如果他一点也不喜欢你他怎么会这么做呢？”

 

“我怎么知道？或许他一直就是这样的。或许他对这习以为常。”

 

“你让他听起来简直就像是个性侵惯犯，” Cesc笑道，“你肯定也同意他不会愿意为了任何人牺牲他的事业吧。”

 

这时Geri穿着运动裤走了进来。他用毛巾擦着自己的头发。“刚刚是在讨论Leo的性经历吗？” 他关房间门时装作天真地问道。Leo翻了个大白眼。

 

“你还是没告诉我们你觉得这一切怎么样。” Cesc抗议道。Leo感觉胃里翻江倒海。

 

“那就像……”他比划了一下，想出了如何该描述这种感觉，“就像电流一样。”

 

“再具体点？” Geri问道。他把毛巾扔向Cesc只为了惹怒他。Cesc怒吼着把毛巾砸向正一脸坏笑的Geri。

 

“它……稍纵即逝。” Leo慢慢说道，“而且……我不知道该怎么描述它。我只记得感觉。”

 

“如果你愿意的话你可以在我身上演示一番。” Geri撅起他的嘴。Cesc和Leo同时叫他别烦了。Geri生了一会儿闷气。

 

“所以这一切都好？” Cesc总结般地问道。Leo点了点头。

 

“目前一切都好。”

 

“以后你准备怎么办？”

 

Leo叹了口气，“我不知道。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告！！！本章有大量underage sex，若感到不适请立即离开。  
> 这章真的感觉太vergüenza太羞耻了。你们两个家伙直接在办公室里搞起来真的不怕有监控吗……说实话我是不信没有监控的。

在他们的初吻之后一切都风平浪静到诡异的程度。David说不上喜不喜欢这种现状，因为他知道本来就该是这样。可是他不想这样。他就像叫其他学生一样起来回答问题一样叫Leo回答问题。没人注意到发生了什么诡异的事。甚至连Xavi也没注意到。这还真让David觉得有些奇怪了。因为Xavi向来都是什么都知道的。

 

对他来说更糟糕的是Leo装作什么也没发生。这是David最接受不了的。他绝不能在课上和Leo谈恋爱。更不能在走廊上拦住他大吼“为什么你不像我一样想要让我们在一起”。可是。可是这太折磨他了。因为他真的非常喜欢Leo。喜欢到会威胁到他的工作的程度。但他本就不想让这一切变得平凡。他想要营造出一种特别的感觉。

 

他感觉自己就该和Leo在一起。观察Leo，抚掉他手臂上的尘屑，看着他的笑容——David感觉本来就该是这样。去他妈的规则。他想要Leo，而且他能感觉到Leo也想要他。

 

 

 

有一天放学后Leo来到他的办公室。他关上门直接走向坐在办公桌后的David。他俯身越过整张办公桌，在David来得及说话之前Leo又在亲他了。十天了。David回吻了他。他只想要更多。直到现在他才意识到他太想念Leo的嘴唇了。

 

“等一下……等一下，” David喘了口气，“我们得谈谈。”

 

Leo接着亲他。“我不想谈，” 他喘着气说，“我现在不想谈。”

 

 

 

在那之后他们最终形成了这种默契。David想知道Leo还这样亲过多少人。他很肯定自己从没像亲过Leo一样亲过其他任何人。他从没像渴望Leo一样如此渴望过某个人。

 

这简直像是一种奇怪的仪式。放学，Leo走进他的办公室，关上门。他们聊天，最终他们会亲得难舍难分，手则紧紧揪着对方的头发。有一次Leo甚至脱下了David的领带，解开了他的衬衫纽扣，在他的胸前留满了吻痕。

 

“我想带你去一个特别的地方。” 在他们建立——先不管这叫什么关系吧——大概一个半月之后David有一天对Leo说道。

 

“您说什么？”

 

“我想和你一起去一个只有我们的仙境。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我不希望我们只能这样，” David朝整个教室比划了一下说，“我希望我们去一个能光明正大相爱的地方。”

 

Leo想了想，“您想带我去哪呢？”

 

“你想去的任何地方都可以。”

 

“如果我说我想去海王星呢？我听说那里下钻石雨。” (Leo你够了hhh)

 

“我就会带你去那儿。只要你说出发我们就走。”

 

Leo圈住David的脖子，把脸埋在David的颈窝里叹了口气，“我倒希望真能有那么简单。” 他略带苦涩地说。David紧紧抱住了他。

 

“是你说要去的。”

 

Leo看着David笑了笑，“那么您是想到了什么好地方吗？”

 

“有一个公园我已经有一段时间想去了，” David开始介绍，“那里是一个树篱迷宫。入口在一个高台，在那里可以俯视整个迷宫，然后你走下台阶就进了迷宫。你要想办法找到出口。那里周末免票，所以我想我们可以去……” 他松了松Leo的衬衫后摆，手钻了进去，用手指抚摸Leo的脊柱。Leo又重新环上David的脖子，仰起头朝David展开笑容，并轻轻抚过David后脑勺上的头发。

 

“听起来很棒，”他说，“或许我们可以在里面迷一下路，” David此时正亲着他的额头，“您想什么时候去呢？”

 

“要不这个周末？” David鼓足勇气问道。

 

“我尽量腾出时间吧。” Leo最终说。David又亲了他一下。“Villa老师？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

Leo犹豫了很长时间摇了摇头。“没什么。当我没说。”

 

“为什么你不叫我David?”

 

“我不知道。”

 

“试试嘛。”

 

“不行，这太奇怪了。”

 

David笑了出来。“快点，试试嘛。” 他又亲了下Leo，从嘴唇一直吻到下巴。当David吻到他的脖颈上时Leo轻轻呜咽了一声。他歪了歪头，这样David就能更容易吻他了。David使劲吮吸着那里的皮肤，一边耳语道，“Leo，叫我David。说出来。”

 

那一刻Leo似乎说不出话了。他只能喘气。David抚摸着Leo的全身上下，一直摸到他的臀部。Leo把自己向前贴到完完全全挂在David身上。第一次——David感觉到Leo——硬了……

 

他低吼了一声，掐着Leo的臀部，开始拽他的衣物。他直接把Leo推到墙上，开始粗暴的摩擦。他和Leo唇舌交缠着吞下了Leo的全部呻吟。“叫我David。”他的声音已经沙哑了。“我想听见你叫我David。”

 

“David，” Leo喘了口气，“哦，操，David，您的感觉太棒了。” David又换了个角度和频率继续顶弄。Leo尖叫了出来。David赶紧又吻了下他，这次温柔了许多。他停了下来。

 

“嘘，Leo，嘘，你做得很好。”

 

“别停下……先生，拜托，我……”

 

“你要到了？” David抬了抬眼角问道。Leo眨了眨眼，害羞地看着他点了点头。

 

“我……真的快到了……”

 

“我想……如果我对你……可以吗？” David的手滑到了Leo的裆部。Leo的看着David摸向他的皮带扣，开始缓慢地抚摸自己。Leo仰起头靠在墙上，闭着眼睛，大张着嘴。看上去他已经完全沉浸在这其中了。

 

David没有忘记他们无法逾越的十五岁的年龄差。他知道这一切都不应该发生。可是他的手不愿意停下。他不愿意停下。Leo不希望他停下。当David为Leo解下皮带时Leo的呼吸越来越急促。这让David更想要他了。

 

“这可以吗？”

 

“先生……拜托……”

 

David让自己的额头抵上了Leo的，开始再次温柔地轻吻他。“你确认吗？”

 

“我确定。” Leo抬起头笑着对他说，“有您在……我确定。”

 

他的笑容中似乎隐隐含着对David的钦佩、敬意、信任……还有其他什么David实在是分辨不清楚了。这已经很接近David想从Leo身上得到的了。不过他没有继续看下去。他转而开始抚摸Leo松软的卷发，开始更加轻柔地吻他。David感觉的到Leo在他的吻中完全融化了。他笑得更开心了。

 

“我希望你在这其中收获的只有快乐。”

 

“我现在很快乐。”

 

“如果我做了什么你不喜欢或不愿意做的事，你得告诉我，好吗？我不愿你在这个过程中受伤。”他捧着Leo的脸，一边吻着Leo的额头一边认真地说道。

 

“好的。先生，如果我做了什么您不愿意的事您也一定要告诉我。”

 

David轻笑了出来。“相信我，”他轻轻地说着，嗓音比平时更加深沉沙哑，开始解Leo的裤扣。“当你准备好了，告诉我。无论你想要什么我都愿意。”

 

“您把这说的像……唉算了当我没说。” Leo说道。他抬起头向David笑了一下又迅速低下头看向正在拉开他裤子拉链的手。

 

David想问Leo刚刚想说什么。不过他最终没问。他拉开了Leo的裤子拉链，手伸了进去裹住他的内裤。Leo在他的身下抖了个激灵。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“感觉太好了。” Leo叹了口气。David笑着迅速吻了他一下。

 

“想让我碰你吗？”

 

Leo呛住了。David稍微低下了一点点头亲吻他的禁果。“想……”当David终于用一只手环住他的时候他和David都猛地倒吸了一口气。

 

Leo已经硬得彻彻底底了。David对手中的巨物其实有些吃惊。Leo仰着头向上挺动了一下。David利用这个机会开始轻啃Leo的喉结。

 

“再快一点……拜托……我受不了了。”Leo呜咽着说。听到Leo这样的声音让David全身都快烧起来了。

 

“嘘，Leo，我会的，我会让你得到你想要的一切。只是你得安静，尽量不要出声，好吗？”

 

“好的，您说什么我都愿意。只是……拜托了，再快一点……”

 

“你保证尽可能安静吗？”

 

“您说什么我都愿意。” Leo不出声地动着嘴唇说道。这次他主动亲了David，一只手抓着他的头发，另一只紧紧地贴在David的胸前。“为您做什么我都愿意。” David一边想着 **“这是错的我不能这样”，“我不应该这样因为我永远没法像他期望的那样爱他”，** 一边再次无视了脑中的声音。

 

David加快了手上的动作。他的指间开始流下黏稠的前液。他把这天然的润滑液抹在了Leo整个柱身上下，加快了手上的动作。他另一只手撑在了Leo身后的墙上来维持平衡。这几乎就把Leo完全禁锢在David和墙之间了。当David低下头看着完全沉浸在情欲中的Leo的时候这个想法简直要让他疯了。

 

“先生，我……我要到了……啊！” Leo叫他 **“先生”** 的方式让David想立刻操了他。他真想随便找个最近的平面把他操到不停地叫着他“先生”一直到他高潮。

 

他在Leo目前跪了下来，把Leo的裤子拽下来了一点。他终于看见了Leo。完完全全的Leo。他吞了下去，舌头绕着头部不停地打转。在他意识到发生了什么之前Leo以一种David爱极了的方式揪紧了他的头发。高潮来的又急又可怕，他在David的口中猛烈地喷出了火热的液体。

 

“天呐，” Leo喘着气说。“我从没有……没像这样过。我的天呐。” 他笑着说，更像是在自嘲。David帮他穿上裤子，拉好拉链，扣好扣子，系好皮带，把一切打理得整整齐齐。他把Leo的衬衫向上拉了一些，开始温柔地轻吻Leo的肚子，一直亲到裤子腰际线上面一点点的肌肤。

 

“过来吧。” Leo耳语道。David站了起来，Leo开始缓慢地用唇舌狠狠地深吻David。当David想到Leo可以在自己的嘴里尝到他自己的味道的时候他兴奋地抖了一下。他在Leo的吻中无力地呜咽着。Leo的笑意更深了。“请允许我这样做。”他的手伸向David的皮带，开始解皮带扣。突然……

 

这时响起了一阵敲门声。他们就像触电了一般从对方身上弹开。Leo帮David整理了他的领带，理了理头发。并且笑着用大拇指抚过David的唇角。

 

“您漏了一个地方，” Leo吮吸着自己的大拇指告诉他。David不用费什么脑筋也知道那是什么。

 

“你个小混蛋。”

 

“快去开门，” Leo状似随意地说。可是他两只手都在抖。他走到窗台边坐下。David打开了门。正如他所想的一样就是Xavi，因为David认为Xavi最喜欢做的事就是让David的生活惨不忍睹的像悲惨世界一样。

 

“你好，Villa。” Xavi环视着四周走了进来。他皱了皱眉。当他看见Leo的时候David的心都快从嗓子眼里跳出来了。“你好，Messi。”

 

“您好，Hernández老师。”

 

“你们还好吗？”他满脸狐疑地问道。David希望Xavi不要再接着问下去了。

 

“我们很好。” Leo快忍不住笑出来了，“好到不能再好了。我希望您也一样，不是吗？”

 

在Xavi身后的David得死命咬着自己的唇才能忍住自己的笑。一想到他们刚刚做的事，这一切显得荒唐极了。“我很好，谢谢关心。” Xavi转而面向David。David迅雷不及掩耳地做了个鬼脸。

 

“我是来问你我留给你的那张评分规则现在在你这里吗？我要用一下。”

 

“是的在我这。你拿去用吧。” David轻快地说道。他走向自己的办公桌翻找了一会儿，最终从他成堆的文件夹里取出了一张纸。“ **阁下，** ”他恭恭敬敬地鞠着躬递上。他听见了Leo咯咯的笑声。Xavi翻了个白眼，一把抢过那张纸。

 

“谢了，” Xavi的目光仿佛在对他说“ **你是个白痴** ”。David笑得更开心了。

 

“还有什么我可以为您做的吗，我的陛下？”

 

“没有了，谢谢你，慷慨善良的农民。别给我惹麻烦。” Xavi状似在开玩笑。不过David知道并不是这样。不过他接着微笑了下去。

 

“我什么时候有过麻烦了？”

 

“我懒得回答这个问题。” Xavi走出办公室的时候头也不回地说道。David走过去关上门。当他回过头的时候Leo诡异地笑着走向他。

 

“别惹麻烦，” 他轻轻地重复着Xavi的话。“我希望你也知道陷入什么样的麻烦中了，不是吗？” Leo轻推了一下David的胸，David直接撞到了门上。当Leo在他面前跪下的时候，David完全清楚自己已经陷入到怎样一种巨大的麻烦当中了。

 

而他一点都不想停下。他只想在其中陷得更深。


	6. Chapter 6

_您已成功登录AppChat。选择联系人开始聊天吧！_

Leo翻了个白眼。每次他用这个白痴应用的时候他都这样。他是被Cesc强迫下载的。这是他们找到的唯一一个学校还没封杀的支持三人群聊的应用。他选择了 _cescfab-ass_ 和 _pique_geri_ 开始打字。

 

_leomessi:_ _我觉得我昨天搞笑了_

_cescfab-ass:_ _是不是你又尿裤子了23333_

_pique_geri:_ _你抢我台词！我刚想说！_

_leomessi:_ **_我他妈的早就不是六岁了！！！_ **

_leomessi:_ _我恨你们这两个混蛋 下次什么都不告诉你们_

_pique_geri:_ _嗷不要这样 要不你告诉我别告诉Cesc？_

_cescfab-ass:_ **_不！！！_ **

****

_leomessi:_ _你们两个谁都别想_

_cescfab-ass:_ _要不你去告诉Villa老师好了hhhhh ;);););););););)_

_leomessi:_ _他已经全都知道了_

_pique_geri:_ _你他妈在搞什么 **立刻卫生间集会 LIONEL MESSI!!!**_

****

_pique_geri:_ **_五秒内到否则我一定杀了你_ **

_cescfab-ass:_ _最好值得 我在上美术课_

_pique_geri:_ _卫生间集会 **不允许携带** 自己喜欢的东西 现在赶紧给我滚过去 马上见_

Leo叹了口气，把手机锁了屏。他举起了手。历史老师Cruyff先生看着他点了点头。他又接着讲了下去。他从不允许自己的思路被打断。事实上他从没被打断过。Leo又叹了口气，放下手。他知道老师已经看见了。

 

他等了七分钟——他一秒一秒数的——直到Cruyff老师说：“……直到佛朗哥和他的士兵来到了加泰罗尼亚。他们做了什么？Messi同学会告诉我们。Messi？”

 

所有的头都转向了Leo。一堆人在呵呵偷笑。他脸唰地一下红了。“呃，老师，不是。我只是……呃，我感觉有点不舒服。我可以去洗手间吗？”

 

Cruyff老师看上去有些失望。“没问题，Messi。从大厅走过去吧。”

 

“好的，谢谢老师。”

 

他直接奔到了卫生间。他们第一次卫生间集会是高一有一次Cesc满脸泪痕来敲Leo教室的门颤抖着问能不能和他说下话。Leo和他一起去了卫生间。他叫上了Geri并让他拿了张纸和一支记号笔。Geri在纸上写下：“ **卫生间集会中 请勿进入** ”，贴在了门上并锁了门。他们坐在地上一边握着Cesc的手一边抚摸着他的头发。最终Cesc终于能讲话了。他父母离婚了。他不知道该做什么。Geri和Leo保证会和他一起渡过难关。

 

Leo现在知道了如果有谁现在能帮他解决他的麻烦，只有Cesc和Geri。

 

他走到了卫生间。这次门上没贴告示。Geri在检查各个隔间。Cesc则坐在旁边的地板上。“你终于到了。” Cesc抱怨道。Geri抬起了头。

 

他关上了最后一个隔间的门。“愿意向我们解释一下吗？”他小心地耸了耸眉。Leo又一次注意到了他的眼睛是有多么的澄蓝。就像他能看透你的心一样。或许对于Leo他尤其如此。

 

Leo颤颤巍巍地坐在了Cesc旁边的地板上。Cesc握住他的右手，抚摸着他手心的掌纹。 **我们不会对你评头论足的。**

 

“我想我把事情搞砸了。” 他轻轻地说。

 

“怎么搞砸的， **亲爱的** ？” Geri问道。他坐在了Leo的左边，把自己几乎缩到地板上。Leo就可以把自己的头靠在他的肩膀上了。

 

他不知道还能怎么说。他最终说：“是Villa。我似乎……给他做了口活。”

 

“什么？！” Cesc直接尖叫了出来。他的手松开了。Geri则在一边捧腹大笑。这让Leo感觉好受了一点。他们最终都不自觉地开始闭着眼睛哈哈大笑。

 

“你怎么做到 **似乎** 给某人做了口活的。” Geri喘着气说。Leo推了一下他。

 

“是我说错了。这是真的。真的。你们严肃点。”他们终于都笑不动了。脸上似乎还有笑意。不过Leo脸上的则迅速消失了。“我是不是做错了？”

 

“这没什么问题。” Geri缓缓说道。可是Cesc说的是：“错了。” Leo知道Cesc才是对的。他已经大错特错。他仰天长叹。

 

“首先他让你这样做就已经错了，” Cesc皱着眉说，“我没有在指手画脚，Leo，你知道的。可是你们的关系已经迈出了重要的一步。这很不寻常。”

 

“可我不希望我们的关系普普通通，” Leo沮丧地把脸上垂下的头发拂开。他似乎该剪头发了。不过……没可能。“我想和他成为……你懂的。”

 

“我懂。”

 

“Leo，我们明年就毕业了，” Geri温和地说，“你不能就，比如说，毕业后再和他谈朋友吗？”

 

“我不知道啊。我不知道这种情况下别人会怎么做。可是我不想等了。我真的等不了了……我真的想要他。而且并不只是……你懂的。”

 

“那怎么样？” Cesc兴奋地问道。“哦我的天哪，Leo，他有没有……也为你做了……你懂的？”

 

Leo的脸一下就红了。“对。”他几乎没发出声音只是动了下嘴唇。Cesc直接跳到了Geri身上。Geri也正打算跳到Cesc身上。

 

“唉，我真希望当时是我在那里。” Cesc笑道，“感觉应该不错吧？”

 

Leo点了点头。Geri猛吸了一口气。“为什么就有人给Leo口交而轮不到我？” 他撅着嘴在那赌气。Cesc翻了个白眼。

 

“因为你是个丑八怪又没人喜欢你。这就是原因。”

 

“你个小畜……”

 

“哦不，只有两分钟就要上课了，” Leo看着手表说。他们赶紧站起来，朝对方吼着“回见”，跑回自己的教室。上课铃响前15秒Leo冲回了教室。他的脸上终于有了笑容。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于终于第一次正式约会了……内牛满面www

他们去了Villa老师—— **David** ，Leo又提醒了自己一次， **应该叫他David** ——说的那个公园，奥尔塔迷宫花园。花园是免费的，不用买门票。他们走了进去，Leo同时被高耸的树篱和欢乐的人群震撼到了。这简直就是城市中的一个世外桃源。David这时牵起了他的手。Leo向David展开了笑颜。David轻轻捏了一下他的手。“怎么样？”

 

“这简直完美。” Leo说道。David看上去真的很高兴。Leo希望自己不要抱太大期望。不过他失败了。

 

他们就这样手牵手走着。他们并不急于走出迷宫。他们走过举着地图的游客。Leo总觉得这些游客根本体会不到迷宫的乐趣。不过随他们去吧。他似乎听到了来自五湖四海的游客的对话：有讲加泰语、英语、法语和德语（Leo觉得应该是德语吧）。他们都向他热情洋溢地问好。他也微笑着回礼。这并不费劲，在这样愉快的氛围下甚至已经成了一个不需要思考的自发行为。或许他一直在笑。只是自己可能没注意到。

 

他们时不时走到死路尽头和莫名其妙的拐弯。他们并不在意，只是就那样慢慢地走着。其中有一次David把Leo拉到一边，在蓝天白云的见证下亲吻了他。这似乎没什么好奇怪的，可又似乎是崭新的、Leo从没体会到过的情感。Leo想要和David就一起这样下去。他希望自己能有幸能成为“David的Leo”。最终他移开了嘴唇结束了亲吻。他就仰头看着苍穹，什么也不想，就静静地感受这一刻。

 

 

 

David后来带他去了市中心的兰布拉斯大街。Leo以前去过一两次。他喜欢那些街头艺术家。他喜欢两旁的建筑。他就是喜欢喜欢喜欢。

 

他最喜欢的是紧贴在他身旁，紧紧握着自己的手的David。得益于汹涌的人潮，在巴塞罗那跳动的心脏他们就只是两个普通人。对于他们来说，牵手并不是错误。没人盯着他们。他们不用躲躲藏藏，更不用随时如同惊弓之鸟一般提心吊胆。这是一种全新的自由。Leo真的希望时光能就凝固在这一刻。

 

他们拐进了波盖利亚市场。在一家用Leo有生以来见到过的用最新鲜的原料榨果汁的小摊David给他们买了饮料。Leo并不知道自己想喝什么。不过他无所谓。他最终和David要了一样的。喝上去像是菠萝柠檬薄荷水。太好喝了。“如果能淹死在一大缸这种饮料里我也死而无憾了。”

 

David忍不住笑了出来，眼角中也尽是笑意。“这的确是最好的死法。”他举起杯子和Leo干了一杯。

 

David在大街上找了张空桌子。他们坐了下来。有一段时间他们什么也没说，就静静地在那里看过往的人们。Leo吸了一口果汁，已经忘记了一切烦恼。这时David突然问道，“这是什么？”

 

“我不知道，是您点的，您忘了吗？尝起来应该是用菠萝做的。”

 

David笑了好一阵。Leo并不知道他在笑什么，不过他也开始跟着笑了。David的笑声太具有感染力了。“不，”他喃喃说道，“不，不，我是问……” 他的手越过桌子，牵起Leo的手，“这是什么？”

 

“哦。”

 

“这是我想问你的。”

 

“我不知道，David。您希望是怎么样的呢？”

 

“为什么我总是做重要决定的那个人？” David开了个玩笑，“买什么饮料喝，要不要成为你的男朋友……”

 

“您想……您想让我当您的男朋友？” Leo噎住了。David朝他微微一笑。

 

“我不知道，”他略带忧伤地说。Leo不知道自己现在的感觉。并不是失望。他叹了口气。

 

“这不公平，” 他轻轻地说。David皱了皱眉，Leo继续说了下去，“我不是在说您。我只是说这……这整件事……不管它是什么。多么遗憾我们不被允许成为我们想成为的人。如果我年纪已经再大一点就好了……”

 

“一切都会变好的，” David松开了Leo的手，“这一切就不会更艰难了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我不应该再见你了。”他开始说，Leo的心一落千丈。David甚至看都没看他。他望向茫茫人流，“我不应该再这样了，可是……唉，我做不到。” Leo最终也望向了人群。

 

“我也做不到。我不认为我做得到。”过了一会儿他又问道，“David？”

 

“嗯哼？”

 

“为什么是我？”

 

他们都转向了对方。Leo从他们第一次亲吻就想知道答案了。David看上去困惑极了。“你说什么？”

 

“在芸芸众生中您为什么选择了我？”

 

“Leo，我没有选你，这就是……发生了。” David笑着摇了摇头，“天哪，这听起来简直糟透了，像是个破烂肥皂剧，可我就是……”他抬起一只手，直直地落在了桌上，“为你倾倒了。”

 

Leo抬起杯子喝饮料的时候偷偷笑了笑。“可这一定有原因，”他坚持道，“我不是来这里寻求赞美和吹捧的，您知道的。” David点了点头。“只是真的，从来没有人关注到我。除非是我和Cesc和Geri在一起的时候。” Leo笑着摇了摇头。

 

“他们确实很引人注目。” David也认可Leo的这句话。他也笑了。Leo点了点头。

 

“我知道。可是他们不和我一起上您的数学课。所以您是怎么注意到我的呢？”

 

“你非常聪明，” David说道，“不仅仅是在数学上。你就是非常聪明。我听到你对Silva说的话了，” Leo大声笑了出来。通常他只是在冷漠地嘲讽一些事情。但他不知道竟然还有人会听他的观点。”你知道吗？你很安静但你很坚强。你有你的独特之处，并不是神秘，而是某种能把特定的人吸引到你身上的特质。他们只想更加了解你。” David在桌子对面笑着说。他用水滴在饮料杯的外壁上画了条线，“我想更了解你。”

 

Leo不知道该说什么。他不知道该怎么面对David这样一番话。因此他说，“而我对您几乎一无所知。”

 

David被逗笑了。他想了想。“我来自阿斯图利亚斯，”他说道，“准确的说是图伊利亚。我有个姐姐。从我十六岁起我就认识Xavi——你的Hernández老师了。是的，他就是这样永远在你的伤口上撒盐。”想到Cesc对此可能的评价Leo开始爆笑。David也朝他笑了笑接着讲了下去，“我最喜欢的颜色是红色。我很喜欢吃寿司。如果我能和食物结婚，我的梦中情人会是冰淇淋。”

 

“哇哦，” Leo朝他鼓起掌，“多么精彩的一段独白。我很高兴能对您有进一步的了解。不过我不太赞同那个梦中情人。”

 

“你疯了吗？！”

 

“或许吧。”

 

David好奇地笑着问他，“那么你的幻想对象会是什么食物呢？”

 

“炼奶焦糖酱。” Leo说道，“这是阿根廷做法的焦糖。我妈妈做的简直就是绝世美味。”

 

“那么你得给我带一点尝尝，” David建议道，“或许还是撼动不了冰淇淋在我心中的地位。”

 

“它完胜冰淇淋。”

 

David无奈地摇了摇头。Leo看了眼自己的手表。快六点了。“我跟我爸妈说过我应该马上就到家了。”他有些失落地说道。

 

“那么我们该回去了，不是吗？”

 

“可是我不想回去。我想和您一起再待一会儿。”

 

David温柔地朝他笑了笑。“你觉得你做的到吗？”他满脸期待地问道。

 

“您是想说？”

 

“来我家住一晚？” Leo抬了抬眉。David立刻说道，“不，不，我不是说……做爱，或之类的事。只是，我是想说，你可以来我家，这样……这样我们就不用分开了。这样我就不用离开你了。”他的手伸向桌子这边的Leo，用手指轻抚Leo的脸颊。

 

Leo想了想。他恨透了向父母说谎。可是他真的想不出其他办法。他已经可以想象如果他说真话接下来一番搞笑的对话了。 _“喂，妈妈？呃，我可以在我老师家过一夜吗？你一定明白的，因为我爱他而且他保证我们不会做爱，所以不用担心我。什么？好的，太好了，谢谢你，爱你，明天见。”_ 说都不用说出来他就知道这实在是太可笑了。

 

“您能等我一下吗？我只需要……”他指了指自己的手机。David点了点头。

 

Leo选择先和Geri打电话。“我乐意为您效劳，随时恭候您的光临。”电话那头传来Geri嬉皮笑脸毫不正经的声音。

 

“最好真是这样。” Leo向他描述了一番状况，告诉他自己会告诉老妈Celia他今晚要在Geri家过夜。他希望如果Celia往Geri家打电话Geri能帮他掩护过去。

 

“当然没问题，我的宝贝底迪，” Leo翻了个白眼。他们明明就是同一年出生的。不过算了这回就饶过Geri吧。没想到他还没说完，“为了我们的爱我什么都愿意。”

 

“我要绞死你。”

 

“只是一定要当心，好吗？不要……我不知道。就是一定要小心。”

 

“我会的，” Leo说，“我知道我在做什么，Geri。放心吧。”

 

“我知道，” Geri轻柔地说，“只是这一切来的像过山车一样飞快。我不希望你受伤。”

 

“谢了伙计。我明白。我不会有事的。”

 

“好的。记得明天给我打个电话，好吗？”

 

“我会的。”

 

“到时候别忘了再顺便告诉我他是怎么让你尖叫着高潮的。” 在Leo发出又一个死亡威胁之前Geri笑着挂断了电话。Leo又翻了个白眼。

 

他和老妈打了个电话。在说谎的时候他瑟缩了一下。在她毫不犹豫地答应之后他抖得更厉害了。她问道他有没有睡觉的衣服、有没有牙刷之类的只有妈妈们才会关心的事情。他安慰她说不会有什么问题的。

 

“只是不要忘了替我向他的父母问好，好吗？”

 

“好的，妈妈，我不会忘了的。爱你。”

 

“我也爱你， **我的宝贝儿子。** 晚安。”

 

“晚安妈妈。”他挂了电话，笑着走回桌边。

 

“没问题。我可以去您家。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“真的。”

 

David站了起来伸了个懒腰。“你想现在走吗？”

 

“好呀，” Leo说道，“不过我们可以慢慢走过去。我很喜欢这里。”

 

“好的，没问题。” David说道。他走向Leo这一边，迅速亲了一下他的额头。在他退回去的时候Leo抓住了他的下巴把他拉了回来，用唇舌亲吻他，吸入他独特的气息。“走吧，” David轻轻地说道。他再次牵起Leo的手，在夕阳中带着他穿过人群走向远方。


	8. Chapter 8

他们在David家的后院踢了球。Leo赢了，他踢进了十球。David七球。Leo开着玩笑叫他“老人”。David摇了摇头开始彻彻底底地深吻Leo以至于他之后好几秒甚至忘了怎么说话。

 

他们都大汗淋漓蓬头垢面的。于是他们都去淋浴。David不想马上吓跑Leo于是他们分别在两个卫生间淋浴。他拿上了自己的衣服: 一件褪色的V领运动T恤和一条格纹裤。他到楼上自己的房间。Leo正站在里面，他只在腰上裹了条浴巾正咬着自己的拇指指甲。

 

“这是您的房间吗？”他轻轻问道。David点点头。Leo的脸有点羞红了。“我……呃……并没有准备好参加一场睡衣派对所需要的东西。”

 

David笑了出来。“你要睡衣？”

 

“应该是的。”

 

“马上就来，请稍等一下，先生。” David拿了一件干净的白T恤和一条黑色的睡裤给Leo。他把衣裤放在了床上，“你喜欢看《迷失》吗？”他问道。

 

“您说的是那个真人秀吗？”（注：没查到 _Lost_ 这个真人秀的中文名是什么 如果哪位GN知道的话能评论里告诉我吗 万分感谢！ ）

 

“是的，我有DVD。如果你想看的话我们现在就可以放。”

 

“好呀。我很爱看《迷失》。” David微笑着告诉他说等他好了在厨房见。

 

David来到厨房加热爆米花。他靠在灶台上等着微波炉发出加热好的“嘀嘀”声。“我究竟在做什么啊，”他自言自语。他想起了自己对Xavi的承诺。 ** _“Leo只是个孩子啊。我什么都不会做的。”_** “他妈的。”他深呼吸了一口气。

 

这时Leo走了进来。“衣服选的不错。看来您占有欲不强啊。”他开了个玩笑。可是David不明白。

 

“你是想说？”

 

“上面印着你的名字。” Leo哈哈大笑。他转过身去。硕大的粗体字 **DAVID VILLA** 。下面则是个大大的数字七。David自己刚才都忘了有这回事。他也扑哧一声笑了。“是吧。”Leo说着摇了摇头。

 

“是我真的忘了！这是我高中的衣服。” Leo低头看了看穿在自己身上的衣服。

 

“看上去更适合我穿啊。”他开玩笑开得更开心了。David翻了个白眼。

 

“确实是。”不过他最终也承认了。Leo摇了摇头开了微波炉门。David亲了一下他湿漉漉的头发。

 

 

 

他们一起坐在沙发上看真人秀。David抱着爆米花，Leo则盖着张毯子，头枕在David的膝上。看了四五集Leo睡着了。David看完了这一季按了暂停。他又亲了一下Leo的额头，拿起了咖啡桌上的空爆米花碗。

 

“Leo，” 他轻轻喊了一声。他拂开Leo脸上的头发，亲了亲他的脸颊。“Leo？”

 

“嗯哼？”

 

“你睡着了。”

 

“什么？！我在哪一集睡着的？”他迷迷糊糊地问道。David轻笑了出来。

 

“主角们正试图找出谁烧了他们的竹筏。”

 

“哦。没关系，我看过那集了。是那个孩子，对吗？小孩永远是信不过的。” Leo嘟哝道。David笑得更响了。

 

“确实是。现在是半夜两点。孩子你该去睡觉了。”

 

Leo坐起身瞪了他一眼。“您没把我当小孩看吧。别告诉我说您就是这么想的。”从他的声音判断他现在彻底醒过来了。

 

Leo是个孩子。他只是个孩子。现在睡眼惺忪的他顶着一头蓬松的长发，还穿着David高中时的衣服看上去更是个孩子了。可是Leo有自己成熟的一面。David不知道该怎么对待他了。他最终说：“有时我确实是这么想的。” Leo的眉头锁紧了。

 

“好的。” 听上去他似乎理解了。“去床上？”

 

“好的。”

 

“您来吗？”

 

“马上来。” David答应道。Leo站了起来。David按着他的肩膀跟着他来到卧室。

 

Leo爬上了大床。他选了David通常睡的那一边。不过David并不在意。Leo等着David拉起被子，拥进了他的怀里。他把自己的头倚在David的胸前，他的脚则开始摩挲David的小腿肚。

 

“我这样可以吗？还是您是那类不喜欢别人抱着睡的那类？”

 

“不，不，” David笑道，“这好极了。完美。”他亲了亲Leo的脑袋，手指缠在他的发间。“我爱这个。”

 

“别……别这么说。除非您是真的这么想的。”

 

“我确实就是这么想的。我真的很享受现在。”

 

“您是不是……算了当我什么也没说。”

 

“你最近总是说话说到一半就不愿说下去了，” David眉毛皱了起来，“告诉我你想说的话。”

 

“这不……不重要。” Leo轻轻说。他挪了挪，贴得离David更紧了一些。

 

“你的任何想法对于我来说都是重要的，” David发出了声明，“除非你把你想说的说出来否则我是不会睡的。”

 

“那真的不重要。我只是想问……您说您喜欢现在……和我待在一起……所以是不是……您……您也爱我呢？或者是……我真的不知道。”他想了想。“我真不知道。算了当我什么也没说。”

 

“不，这只是……” David叹了口气，“这确实是个问题。”

 

“这很好回答，” Leo争辩道，“如果您得思考这个问题，说明您不爱我。或者也可以说是爱我但不及我爱您的程度。”

 

“Leo，” David呢喃道，“Leo，坐起来，看着我，” Leo坐了起来看向他。David也坐了起来。房间里很黑。不过外面路灯照进来他们基本看得清对方的脸。David双手捧住Leo的脸，开始慢慢地亲吻他，“是这样，”他开始说道，“我爱你。我确实知道我爱你。可是现在这对我来说并不容易。我知道你也是一样，可是……我们的处境很艰难。我不知道该怎么继续这个。我不希望你如同我爱你一般爱我却在这之后被我伤害。我不希望这种事发生。我很担心你。”

 

“我不会放弃这个的。我不会离开您的，您放心好了。我会为了这个奋斗。”

 

“我也是。不过我希望我们不要吵架。可我会尽最大努力为此奋斗的。”

 

“谢谢，David。” Leo凑了上去，快速啄了一下David的嘴唇。“我是认真的。”

 

“我也要谢谢你。” Leo笑了。他牵起David的手，自己的脸贴了上去。

 

“所以您爱我，是吗？”

 

“我爱你。”

 

Leo笑着亲吻David的手掌。他问道，“您想把这叫作什么呢？”

 

“我想被你拥有，” David说道，“我也想有幸能拥有你。你想把它叫什么都可以。”

 

“我是您的……我是说，您想成为……您愿意当我的……”

 

“男朋友？” David替他说完了。他们现在都开始哈哈大笑。David放开了Leo的脸。Leo握紧了David的两只手。

 

“您是我的男朋友。你是我的男朋友。” Leo尝试说了出来。

 

“你是我的男朋友。”

 

“哇哦，” Leo惊叹道。他又笑了一阵。“这似乎很奇怪。但其实一点也不奇怪，你明白吗？”

 

“多么有诗意的一句话。”

 

“不要，” Leo警告道。他和David一起躺了下去。Leo的头再一次紧贴在David的胸前。David的手指再一次缠在了Leo的发间。他搂住了Leo。

 

“晚安孩子。”

 

“晚安老头。”

 

David摇了摇头，轻轻拽了一下Leo的头发。他感觉到Leo在他胸前笑了。“我爱你。”

 

Leo亲了亲David的衬衣，他的胸膛的正中间，他的心脏的正上方。“我也爱你。”

 

David立刻睡着了。因此他简直怀疑这是不是只是自己的一场梦。


	9. Chapter 9

Leo醒了过来。他的脸正趴在枕头里，四肢则伸展在一张比他的床大两倍的床上。他迅速坐了起来担心了一小阵。一开始他没想起来他现在在哪里，他怎么到的这里……不过他马上就想起来了。他放松了下来。他看向一边。David已经起了。

 

他慢慢下了床。他的脚撞到了地上的一个什么东西。是他的书包。他伸了个懒腰打了个哈欠走向厨房。

 

阳光从水池上方的大玻璃窗照了进来，把厨房照得亮堂堂的。柜台大概是大理石或花岗岩之类的材质，Leo分不太清楚。他的目光停在了坐在厨房中央高脚凳上的David身上。David面对着他的方向正低头看着一摞纸。他面前有一杯橙汁和一个空盘子。

 

Leo走到他面前。David抬起头看他，耸耸眉笑了笑。“嗨，” 他忍住了笑意。

 

“对你自己接着‘嗨’去吧，” Leo笑着抱怨道。他喝了口果汁，“你在做什么呢？”

 

“就是批作业。” David停下来看向一边笑了笑。

 

“你在笑什么？”

 

“你，” David说道。他站起来走向Leo，“你的头发一团糟。太好笑了。” David开始蹂躏Leo的头发，把他脸上的发丝推到一边。他的头发看上去更像是条鱼了。David笑得更开心了。Leo尽可能把自己的头发打理得整齐了一些。他脸害羞得红了。“有一瞬间你看上去像是阿根廷的雷神。多谢你的发型。”

 

“那是因为我就是阿根廷的雷神。”

 

“阿根廷的雷神和一般的雷神有什么区别呢？”

 

“阿根廷的雷神只有两英尺高，” Leo开了个玩笑，“而且他的武器是足球而不是锤子。”

 

“哦！” David惊呼了一声，“说到阿根廷，我忘了件事。闭上你的眼睛。”

 

“什么？”

 

“拜托就闭上嘛，” David求道，“闭上嘛。”

 

“好吧。” Leo靠在柜台边闭上了眼睛。透过衬衫他感觉得到一个冷冰冰的东西。他听见David在翻一个他猜是塑料袋的东西。他听见了脚步声。他感觉到了David在亲吻他的脸颊。

 

“现在睁开眼睛。”

 

Leo睁开了眼睛抬起头看向David。他正满脸期待地看着Leo。Leo看向David捧着的东西。一个小罐子。他仰天大笑。

 

“你出去给我买了炼奶焦糖酱？”

 

“是的，” David得意洋洋地笑着说，“我在你睡着的时候出去的。我家旁边有一家小甜品店，我以前从来没进去过。不过这次我给你买到了这个。”

 

“我不敢相信你真去买了，” Leo继续笑着说，“让我尝尝。我就知道这是不是真的炼奶焦糖酱还是只是假冒伪劣产品。”

 

“我真心希望它达到了您的要求，我的殿下，” David装腔作势地说道。Leo瞪了他一眼一把抢过了玻璃罐。

 

“闭嘴吧，” 他把罐子放在台子上，“让我安安静静品尝。” 他打开罐子连勺子都懒得用，直接用手指蘸了一点吃。David哈哈大笑，又一次叫了他“孩子。 **宝贝孩子。** ”Leo什么也没说只是笑了笑。这瓶炼奶焦糖酱确实很好吃。几乎就有他妈妈做的好吃了。他吮吸着指头抬起头。David正看着他，看不出他究竟是期待还是紧张。

 

“吃起来怎么样？” David问道。他的声音没有像平常一样洋洋得意。Leo这下明白了。

 

“你为什么不自己来尝尝呢？”他问道。David一把搂过Leo，吮吸着他的嘴唇，用自己的舌头舔过他的。Leo爱极了David抱住他的方式，他的手正捧住自己整个脸颊，他的大拇指则顶着Leo的下颚。他紧紧搂着Leo一动不动。Leo不想停下。

 

“棒极了，”他们分开后David喘着气说道，“这简直完美。这是我第一次品尝这种酱。”

 

“你没有实际意义上的品尝它。”

 

“这样就够了。” David轻轻说。他又迅速亲了一下Leo，这次只是在嘴唇上没有深入。“我想这样尝一辈子。”

 

“保证？” Leo也轻轻的问道。David够了过来让他们的鼻子贴在了一起。

 

“我昨晚是认真的。”

 

“我也是。”

 

“我想用行动告诉你。” David上下抚摸着Leo的侧腰。他后退了一点，紧紧地捧着Leo的脸。“我想告诉你你对我来说是有多么重要。”

 

“David，你不需要的。真的。我已经知道了。”

 

“你不知道，你不知道，” David摇着头坚持道。他让他们的额头顶在一起，就像他想让Leo真的明白。“你永远不会知道。永远不会。我以前从来没有对别的任何人有过这种感觉。”

 

“我知道，” Leo也坚持道，“我明白因为我也是这样觉得的。我发誓。相信我，David。拜托了。”

 

“我相信你。” David狠狠亲了Leo一阵。“我相信你。”

 

“那就好。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章完全是NC17，接受不了十七岁年龄差的年上的GN可以点叉叉离开了。  
> 究竟要到什么时候我才能把肉翻译得更到位传神一些呢(仰天长叹……) 以后继续努力吧。

当Leo躺上床的时候他惊喘了一声。David在他上面。他的床小到一个人睡其实都不够。不过这样更好——他们的身体就只能贴得更紧了。Leo的爸妈不在家，家里只有他一个人。他打了个电话给David（当然David就马上冲过来了）。现在，Leo在他身下发出这些轻柔美丽而又绝望的声音，David快要疯了。他快控制不住自己了。他想要更多可是他不确定Leo准备好了没有。

 

不过Leo给了他所有允许的信号。David看着Leo脱下自己的衬衫，露出自己光洁的胸肌。当Leo为他脱下衬衫的时候David咬紧了自己的嘴唇。“我爱你。” David轻轻说道。

 

“我也爱你，David。”

 

没过多久他们就已经脱光衣服了。Leo壮实帅气的身躯再一次震惊到了David。他亲吻着Leo的全身上下。他慢慢移了下去，在Leo的腹部停下了。

 

“Leo？”

 

“嗯哼？”

 

“这是你的第一次吗？”

 

Leo的脸一下子羞红了。“是的。”

 

“你确认这是你想要的吗？不做下去我完全没有问题。” David亲着Leo的胯骨的时候说道。Leo用指尖拂开了挡住David眼睛的几根头发。

 

“我确认。我想被你拥有。”

 

“你已经是了，Leo，你属于我。你是我的。” David从他的腹部亲了上去，一直到Leo的胸肌和嘴唇。“而我的心永远属于你。永远。”

 

“真的吗？”

 

“真的。你不用做任何事来证明这个。”

 

“可是我想，” Leo轻轻说道，“我想要这个。”

 

“你确认吗？”

 

“我确认。” David继续亲吻Leo。他亲了他笑着的嘴唇，他的脖子，他的锁骨和胸肌，他能亲到的Leo的每一寸肌肤。

 

“我太爱你了。”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

David够了上去揉了揉Leo的头发。“你紧张吗？”

 

Leo叹了口气。“是啊，有一点。”他朝David笑了笑。

 

“别紧张。我不会伤害你的，我发誓。”

 

“会不会……我是想说，这会不会痛呢？这是有可能的，不是吗？这是我唯一怕的事。“

 

“我不能给出明确答案。因为每个人都是不一样的。” David爱抚着Leo的头发，亲了亲他的手背。“不过如果我们慢慢来，并用润滑液，再小心一点，就不会疼了。”

 

“怎么样痛苦会减到最小程度呢？用哪个……体位，或者有什么其他的办法？”他又羞红了脸。David笑了出来。

 

“就像我刚刚说的，每个人都是不一样的。我们试试一种方法，如果会痛的话我们就换另一个。或者我们就直接停下。一切听从你的意愿。”

 

“过来，” Leo呢喃道。David爬了上来继续亲他。“我做了什么能如此有幸属于你？”

 

“什么都不需要。本来就应该是这样的。”

 

他们亲了又亲。没过多久Leo就开始在David的口中呻吟。David把自己的身体再次移了下去。他吮吸了一下Leo的颈窝，又轻轻咬了咬他的乳头。Leo惊喘了一口气弹了起来。他的头仰到了后面去。David又移了下去。他亲着他的胯骨，张开他的大腿开始撸动Leo。他狠狠吮吸着Leo大腿内侧的柔软皮肤以至于都快留下痕迹了。Leo又惊喘了一声，向他身上David的手中挺动了一下。“你准备好了吗？”

 

“我想是的，我准备好了。” Leo 以轻的几不可闻的声音说道。David拿起旁边桌上的小瓶子，往他的指间倒了些液体。当他确认自己的手指已经足够润滑了之后他趴在Leo的腿中间开始轻轻地用指尖刷过他的入口。Leo呻吟着说：“拜托再碰碰我那里，拜托了，David，快碰我。操，再来一下。”

 

“你喜欢这样？” David没有用力，就只是轻轻地转着圈揉搓。Leo弓起背把腿张得更大了一些。当David想到没有人听到过Leo这样的声音，没有像这样碰过Leo，他是第一个这样做的人他一个激灵蠢蠢欲动。他希望自己也将会是唯一一个这样做的人。“你喜欢我这样碰你？”

 

“我喜欢这样，他妈的，我太喜欢了。”

 

“你想现在开始吗？” David抬起头看他。他往自己手指上倒了更多的润滑液让Leo更安心一些。

 

“是的。我现在就想要。”

 

David开始再一次在入口打圈。他用另一只手压着Leo的小腹。“放松，好吗？别紧张。你只要为我放松。就是这样，对，就是这样。”他温柔地鼓励道。他推了一根手指进去，只进了一个指关节。Leo抖了一下。

 

“进去了？”

 

“目前为止你还可以吗？” David微笑着问道。Leo也笑了。

 

“我很好。继续。”

 

“你想要更多？”

 

“是的。” Leo轻轻说道。David一边轻柔地呢喃鼓励着Leo一边以他最慢的速度把手指推了进去。终于整根手指都进去了。Leo实在是太紧了。David几乎不知道如何做才能不伤害到他。不过目前似乎还好。Leo在他的身下不停地扭动，在David慢慢地塞进推出手指的时候不断呻吟。David渐渐加快了手上的速度。Leo希望得到更多，如他所愿David给了他。他在Leo里面弯了弯手指Leo直接尖叫了出来。他咬着自己的嘴唇，喘着气骂了几句脏话。

 

“操，David，再来。”

 

“再来个什么？”

 

“再进来根手指，现在一点都不疼了。再进来根手指。” Leo几乎在求他了。David退了出去又补了一次润滑液。当他开始推进两根手指的时候，指尖都还没塞进去Leo就咬紧牙关倒吸了一口气。“停下，” 他嘟哝着说。David被吓得僵住了。“停一下。不，这有点疼。” David尽可能慢地退了出来，亲了亲Leo肚脐正上方的肌肤。

 

“没关系的，你已经做得很好了。”

 

“我们能再试试吗？”

 

David笑了出来。“那么快？你确认吗？”

 

“我确认。有你在一起，我不怕。别担心，你对我非常好。” Leo看着在他身下努力开垦的David温柔地微笑着轻轻说道。一想到他们之间互相深沉的爱意David的心沉甸甸到简直有些许痛楚。

 

他再次把两根手指以他最慢的速度推了进去。比上次还慢。Leo挪了挪，换了个更加舒服的姿势躺下。David继续慢慢地，慢慢地，把两根手指最终都推了进去。他上上下下地抚摸着他的侧身，亲吻起他的大腿外侧。“你还好吗？”

 

“这样更好了。” Leo喘着气说，“这好极了。操。”

 

David开始弯曲他的手指，一开始动作幅度很小。Leo则开始大声呻吟。David逐渐加快了手上的速度。

 

Leo开始求他。“ **哦，** 操，一点也不疼了，快点操我，就快点进来……”

 

“这是你想要的？”

 

“哦天哪，操，是的。”

 

“哦我的上帝。Leo。” David嘟哝着，温柔地抽出了自己的手指。他抹了些润滑液戴上了安全套。他抬起头看Leo。Leo仰着头闭着眼睛，正一只手环着自己。David的胃里翻江倒海，他紧张极了。他们已经拥有了彼此。他希望这种状态能维持下去永远也不要改变。

 

他温柔地拨开了Leo的手握紧了它。他用另一只手撑起自己，在Leo的入口轻轻地摩擦着但没有进去。“我需要你放松下来，好吗？别紧张，我不会伤害你的。”

 

“我也在尝试放松下来。” Leo笑道。他的表情松弛了一些，手指够向了David的脸颊轻轻地顶着，“我知道你不会伤害我的。”

 

“如果我让你疼了，你必须立刻告诉我。”

 

“好的。我记住了。谢谢你。”

 

David开始慢慢地深吻他。他不需要再说“我爱你”。Leo已经知道了。他亲啊亲，亲Leo的脸颊，Leo的额头，Leo的嘴唇。他加重了在Leo入口的摩擦。Leo拱起了身，“拜托，”他听上去非常无助就像快崩溃了一般，“感觉好极了，操，请快点进来，拜托……”

 

“好的，好的，我马上就来，好吗？就是你得放松，放松，对就是这样，放松……” David缓缓地推进去了一点点。Leo太他妈的 **紧** 了。David简直无法相信他就这样火热紧致地包着自己。Leo惊喘了一声，而David则发出一声走调的呻吟。有一阵他们都忘记了该如何呼吸。过了一会儿David又进去了一点。他每五秒就停下一次问Leo他还好吗，Leo给他肯定的答复，David就再进去一点。David把一只手贴在Leo的心口，这样坚持问到直到完全进去了为止。“疼吗？”

 

Leo咬住了嘴唇。“有一点点……可是这就是我想要的，我太想要了，David……”

 

“你不想停下？”

 

“永不，” Leo喘了一口气，“永不，操，”他抬了抬屁股，“操我，拜托，来吧，快操我……”

 

“嘘，我会给你一切你想要的，你做得很好，宝贝。你做得非常好。” David低下头去吮吸Leo的颈窝。他抽出了一点又推了进去。他感觉得到Leo的心跳加快了。他控制好了自己时刻注意放慢节奏。这对他的自制力是一个巨大的考验。

 

没过多久Leo说道，“一点都不疼了，这感觉美妙极了，David。”

 

“你确认一点都不疼了？”

 

“一点也不。”

 

David停下了动作低下头去亲Leo。他笑着俯视着他的Leo，他的珍宝。“一点都不？”

 

“一点也不。”

 

“你确认吗？”

 

Leo翻了个白眼，拽了一下David的头发，“别把我再当成小孩了。我 **确定** 。”

 

“我只是不希望你受伤。” David轻轻地说。他用自己的鼻子拱了拱Leo的颈窝。他啄了一下Leo的嘴唇，又开始了动作。他越来越快，动作越来越狠厉，让Leo得到一切他想要的。而Leo也让David得到了他自己想得到的一切。Leo亲吻他的动作是这么的甜蜜小心，他用指尖抚摸着David的锁骨，又沿着David的脊柱一路摸到下面。David爱极了这个，爱极了这样和Leo在一起。Leo让他感觉这么棒，他在David身下发出了这么多如此甜蜜快乐的声音。

 

由Leo呻吟的破音David知道 Leo快到了。他够了下去，开始快速撸动Leo。Leo则抱住David的脖子把他拉了下来亲吻他。他浑身都在颤抖。

 

“David，”他一遍遍地呼唤道。David更加用力，确保了Leo嘴里唯一能一遍遍说出来的就只能是自己的名字。最终他到了，弄的David满手都是。David也和他一起到了。他的高潮从来没这么剧烈过。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉今天发的稍晚了些，刚刚AO3系统故障传不上去。  
> David终于去见家长了。见面结果还算可以，不用太担心。

“我想让你见见我的父母。”有一天晚上Leo靠在David身上打着哈欠轻轻说。

 

他感觉到David的全身都绷紧了。“什么？！”

 

“我的父母。见见他们。”

 

“Leo，你确实知道这和家长会是完全不一样的，不是吗？你的父母……他们会恨我的。”

 

Leo眉头皱起来了。“你为什么觉得他们会恨你？”黑暗中他听见David的轻笑声。

 

“Leo，我的年纪几乎就有你两倍大了。而且我是你的老师。而且你还是未成年。你甚至还不能合法饮酒。无论怎么说这都是不合法的。” Leo知道他们不应该为这笑。可是他们现在却在哈哈大笑。他把自己的脸埋在David的胸里，紧紧拽住David的T恤面料。

 

“我不关心，” 他轻轻说，“我真的，一点也不关心这些。我有时甚至已经忘记了我们的年龄差。”

 

“我已经注意不到这件事了。真的。” David笑着说，“我不知道，只是我和你在一起的时候我一点也不担心这件事。”

 

“我也是。”

 

好一阵他们谁都没说话。过了一会儿Leo问道，“你会去见他们吗？”

 

“你以后怕再也见不到我了。他们会把你转走。”

 

Leo皱了皱眉。“他们不会这么做的。这不会威胁到你的工作的。”

 

“你是他们的孩子。他们会为了你做任何事，尤其在你可能会陷入麻烦之后更是如此。”

 

“可这是我 **想要** 的，” Leo轻轻地说。David搂紧了他。“直到老眼昏花我都想和你在一起。我想余生都和你一起度过，每天早上都在你身边醒来。我 **想要** 这个。他们会理解的。”

 

“他们不会的。” David说道。他亲了亲Leo的头发，“他们不会明白的。因为我们现在这样做对于其他所有人来说都是错的。这是错的，我不应该……我们甚至不应该在一起。我不是说我不愿意和你在一起，我只是说别人可能都看不惯。”

 

“David，就和他们聊聊吧，拜托了。” Leo求道，“你不是很擅长和别人聊天吗，就告诉他们……我不知道。你一直知道该说什么。我只是恨极了我和你在一起却得向他们说谎。”

 

“我很抱歉我不得不这样让你做了好几次。我很抱歉。真的。”

 

“这不是你的错。” Leo打着哈欠说，“就想想我的这个提议，好吗？”他把自己靠在David胸前的脑袋换了个位置躺的更舒服些。

 

“我会好好想想的。我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”

 

 

 

“别再犹豫不决了。”

 

“我没有！”

 

“你就在这样做。停下。”

 

“我恨你。”

 

Leo靠过去啄了一下David的嘴唇。“让我帮你理一下。它歪了。”他够向David的领带正了正。“你不是在面试工作，你只是去见我的爸妈。你为什么还打了领带？”

 

“我喜欢领带，” David皱着眉说，“我觉得你的父母也一定喜欢领带。”

 

“我确认，” Leo翻了个白眼。不过他看向David的眼神温柔极了，“不会有事的，David。我们会好好的。”

 

“我知道，只是……”

 

“有点紧张？”

 

“我只是不想失去你，”他拂开了垂到Leo眼前的头发亲了亲他的额头，“就只是这样。”

 

“你永远都不会失去我。我永远都属于你。”

 

“我和你已经捆在一起了，是吗？” David低头对着他温暖地笑着说。

 

Leo抬起一只手摸着David的下巴点了点头。“是的。我们永不分离。”

 

David叹了口气把他搂紧。“总有一天我们会好好的。”他耳语道，“就是要有耐心。你和我会迎来美好的未来。” Leo什么也没说，只是亲了一下David的脸颊。David说了下去，“我们可以居住在任何我们想去的地方。我们可以自由自在地生活。每一天我都会在你身边，我每一天都会和你一起醒来一起入眠。我们会一起做饭一起看电视一起去旅行。我们永远会在一起。我们永远不会为此吵架。有一天当我们回首往事，你会对我说，‘记得你第一次去见我父母的时候你有多紧张吗？’ ”

 

“而你会回答我说，‘是啊，我紧张成一坨屎。’ ” Leo开了个玩笑。

 

David哈哈大笑放开了Leo。他握紧了Leo的手，“我不会紧张成一坨屎的。”

 

“随便你怎么说吧。” David试着让自己看上去像个乖张的叛逆青年。Leo知道其实他很紧张。他笑了，“这就会是我们快乐的回忆，以后当我们每次想起此情此景的时候都会哈哈大笑。”

 

“我迫不及待。” David轻轻地告诉他。他的表情舒展了一些，“我等不及和你共度余生了。”

 

Leo的心都开始阵痛。真正意义上的痛。因为他爱David爱得如此之深。他爱听David对他说的这些话。他就是爱爱爱。他不知道该说什么因此他就亲了David。David向他回吻。他明白了。“走吧，不然我们要迟到了。”

 

“如果我在吃晚饭的时候打嗝了怎么办？如果我不小心烧到我自己了怎么办？如果……”

 

“David，别再原地打转了，走吧。”

 

“好，好，走走走。”

 

 

 

在去他们家的路上Leo的胃里翻江倒海。他已经告诉爸妈说他已经遇到了那个特别的人希望他们见见。妈咪大概已经猜到了会是男朋友。不过Leo想她不会猜到实际情况更加离谱。

 

David把车开进了Leo家的车位。他捏了一下Leo的手。“我们会好好的。Leo，你还记得你自己说过的这句话吗？”

 

Leo抬起头看他。David其实也需要他打气鼓励。“我们会好好的。什么也不会发生。”

 

David低头够过去亲了一下Leo。“我爱你。”

 

“闭嘴吧，快走。”

 

Leo带他走向正门，颤颤巍巍地替David正了正领带。“准备好了吗？”

 

“继续吧，” David敲了敲门。当门把手转动的时候Leo紧张得都快吐了。

 

“Leo，你终于回来了。”妈咪高兴地笑着说。当她看到David的时候她的笑意退了些，“可是……这是哪位？”

 

“妈，” Leo深吸了一口气紧张地开始说道。“这位是David。我们……我们在一起了。”

 

妈咪向David皱了皱眉，“我是不是见过您？”她笑着问道，“您看上去很脸熟。”

 

“是的，就是这样的。” David镇定地说道。Leo很佩服他此时此刻还能那么轻松就笑得如此动人，“我是Leo的数学老师。我们以前确实见过。”

 

“是我听错了吗？”

 

“妈——”

 

“Leo，这是个恶作剧吗？”

 

“妈，不是的……”

 

“怎么了？”

 

他的父亲永远是比她更加冷静的那一个。他也走到了门板。Leo真想立刻消失。不过他选择直面这个。“没什么，我们很好。爸，这位是David。我们正在交往。”

 

“您好，David。” Jorge和David握了握手。“请进。”他们走了进去。David又把已经和她说过的话对他再说了一遍。Jorge有一分钟没说话。直到他问道，“您是Leo的老师？”

 

“是的。”

 

“他会，呃，为此陷入麻烦吗？”

 

David抖了一下。他犹豫了。“有可能。”

 

Jorge把他们看了又看。Leo总觉得他的父亲有透视眼可以彻底看清人们的灵魂深处。他想这绝对就是Jorge现在正在做的事。David看向Leo。Leo看着他的眼神似乎在说“我很抱歉让你经历这些”。“要不换个地方坐坐？” Jorge问道，“可以肯定的是我们可以再讨论一下这件事。”

 

 

 

过了一会儿David独自一人坐在了客厅里。Leo的父母把Leo叫到厨房去说话。不过其实已经和在他面前说话没什么区别了。David听得清每一个词。

 

“这是错的，Jorge！” Leo的母亲对他丈夫说。“这不正常！”

 

“我选不了我的爱人，妈妈，这就只是发生了！”

 

“不能是其他人吗？” David感觉心如刀割。她每说一个字，David感觉就被割得更深了些。

 

“我 **刚刚** 告诉你的。不可能。如果你愿意和他谈谈，你会明白……”

 

“不，我不会和他说话！这是错的，这是……”

 

“我爱他！” Leo吼道，“我爱他，他也爱我。不用你帮我选，因为这是我的人生，不是你的。”

 

“他是对的，Celia。” Leo的父亲平静地说。

 

“好的！那么你就走出去和他聊去吧。既然我的话没有用了。”

 

“不是这样的，Celia。你会明白的。” 他的母亲不说话了。Jorge说道，“我出去和他聊聊。Leo，跟我来。”

 

David坐正了些，正了正领带。他心跳如雷。Leo和他的父亲走到了客厅，Leo走到David身边坐下，握住他的手。Leo的手和他的一样全是汗。David有点惊讶。

 

“Leo会陷入严重的麻烦吗？” Jorge公事公办地严肃地问道，“比如警方，开除之类的。”

 

“先生，我真的不清楚。” David叹了口气，抓了下自己的头发。“如果有人知道，他会有麻烦。我们两个都会有麻烦。不过现在还没有。”

 

“没人知道？”

 

“没有，先生。”

 

“希望您不介意我下面的问题。为什么您愿意为了Leo牺牲您的工作？” 有好一阵子David说不出来。就像他的呼吸道被什么卡住了一般让他窒息了。

 

他镇静下来，说道：“因为我爱您的儿子超过世间一切。” Jorge耸了耸眉。他和Leo都如此正襟危坐。这可能是David想说话却又那么困难的原因。他们都有同样的深色眼珠，几乎相同的体型。David清了清嗓子继续说了下去，“我真的希望你们能理解。我永远不会伤害他。我不会允许任何人任何事伤害到他。永不。我想一辈子都对他好。我愿意为这付出一切。请相信我。”

 

Leo的父亲思索了一会儿。他向厨房看了一眼。David也看了过去。Leo的母亲正站在门廊。她或许听到了他们刚才讲的所有话。David松了一口气。

 

“显然，你们也都看见了，我的妻子对此并不是很高兴，不过……”

 

“不过？” 在长时间的寂静之后Leo轻轻问道。

 

Jorge长久地盯着David。“您是个好人。这对您一定不是个容易的选择。我们只希望您能小心。我们最不希望看到的就是你们被伤害，或者陷入麻烦中。”

 

“谢谢你们。” David轻轻说道。他几乎不敢相信。终于，他和Leo真正拥有了彼此，而且被认可了。他还是不敢相信。他看着Leo高兴地笑了出来。Leo也看着他快活地笑了。他们的手握得更紧了。David又说了一遍。“谢谢你们。我真的非常感谢你们。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告！！！本章开头就有一长段classroom sex。简直vergüenza到了一个新境界啊。只能说作者大大实在是太有想象力了。

David确实想要在Leo身边努力控制好自己。他真的想，可是他……Leo使他……他做不到。他控制不住要去触碰他亲吻他。这也是Leo想要的，他亲口告诉自己的，在他们不应该做这些事的地方和他耳鬓厮磨鼓励着David自己。

 

有一天David锁了教室门直接在讲台上扑倒了Leo。他们的裤子垂到脚踝下，衬衫纽扣大张着。David一只手拽着Leo的头发一只手扶着他的屁股。Leo尖叫了出来。David赶紧用一只手捂住了他的嘴。

 

“嘘，”他在Leo耳边呢喃道。他挪开Leo嘴上的手，“Leo，别人会听见的。”

 

“我不管，” Leo喘着气说，“让他们听去吧。哦我的上帝，你的感觉真是太棒了。”

 

“Leo……” David打断了他，“你让我痴狂，”他低下身往下抚摸Leo的手臂，亲着他的后脖颈。“你真美。你是完美的，你真应该看看现在的你自己。”

 

“你喜欢我这样？” David听见了Leo话中的洋洋得意。

 

“我太他妈的喜欢你这样了。” David喘着气说。他低下身罩住Leo，自己的胸覆上Leo的后背，开始亲吻他的耳垂。“看见你这样，宝贝，让我为你硬得那么彻底……让我那么想要你……”

 

“我敢打赌你想要这样在你的讲台上操我。就像我是……你的……都是你的，拿去吧，David，天哪，再来……”

 

David如他所愿，动作越发狠厉。他咬着Leo的颈窝射了出来。在他退出去之后Leo转过身亲了他。他在David手中仍然硬着。

 

“你没有？” David问道。Leo摇了摇头。David跪了下去。Leo摇摇欲坠。当David慢慢把他吞了下去后Leo张着嘴仰起头。David爱极了他苍白脖颈上深红色的吻痕。他爱极了Leo是如此容易被自己标记。

 

 

 

“所以……” Geri问道。他正假装做着题，不过实际只是在空白页涂鸦。他压低了一点嗓音，“你和Villa现在是在一起了，还是……”

 

他们在上化学课。期末考快到了。Hernández老师已经给了他们复习题。他们现在应该做题，不过当然，他们三个在一起上课Leo几乎不能集中注意力。他还一道题都没做。

 

“是啊，” 他笑了笑。Cesc给了他一肘子。

 

“天哪！”他半笑着说。“什么时候开始的？”

 

“我真的不知道。我是说，应该，有一会儿了。只是到两周前才 **正式宣布。** ”

 

“怎么正式宣布的？” Geri问道。他开始画他们三个的简笔自画像。画中他们正坐在一棵谁知道什么季节的树下。

 

“我带他去见我爸妈了。”

 

**“什么？！”**

“闭嘴吧，Cesc，别再大吼大叫了。” Leo紧张地看向教室前面。Hernández老师向他们方向瞪了一眼。

 

“先生们，你们在做题吗？”

 

“是的，我们在做题，老师。”他们同时回答道。老师 **哼** 了一声。

 

Leo跟他们讲了见面的细节。“这太好了，伙计，” Geri鼓励Leo希望他不要太沮丧，“我只是不敢相信你爸能那么冷静。”

 

“是啊，你也知道，我妈才是更疯狂的那一个。”他翻了个白眼，“我只是希望她能接受。见面实在是太糟糕了。不过至少她现在知道了。我也没藏着掖着。而且说实话……即使他们不接受……我也会继续下去。你们明白吗？我会冒这个风险，因为……你们明白的，我真的……喜欢他。非常喜欢他。”

 

“啊哦哦，宝贝，” Cesc用令人作呕的声音怪里怪气地说道。Leo简直想要打人了。“你恋爱——了——” Leo翻了个白眼。不过他最终还是点了点头。

 

“是啊，我是在谈恋爱，” 他有些紧张地笑着承认，“伙计们，我以前从来没问过你们，你们对这有什么想法吗？”

 

“说实话，我不介意，” Geri说道，“他并没有改变你什么。你也没做错什么。而且你几个月后就十八岁了，所以……管他的，你明白吗？我觉得你找到了那个你真正喜欢的人真是再好不过了。而且我敢打赌他的JB十分超值。” 他得意地耸了耸眉。Leo笑了出来。

 

“确实十分超值，” Geri和他击了个掌。“Cesc？你觉得呢？”

 

“这是你的人生，” Cesc开始说。他从他包里拿出一盒干脆面和三把叉子。他们开始吃的时候他继续说道，“我并不反对。Leo，我也觉得这好极了。就像Geri说过的，有人去爱永远是好的。这有点奇怪，你们还有那么大的年龄差，不过我想说的是……” 他停下来嚼了嚼面条。当他吞下去之后他继续说道，“如果你们最终能有结果，那我就一点问题也没有。不过你是该跟我们讲讲他的JB。是不是我想的像炸弹一样？”

 

“首先，” Leo把他的叉子叉在盒子边上说道，“不准再幻想我男朋友的JB了。你们两个都是。第二……”

 

“哦——Leo变了，有占有欲了——” Cesc大声开着玩笑。

 

“我不是有占有欲！这只是一个非常合理的请求……”

 

Hernández老师的怒吼打断了他们的争论。“Fàbregas！！！”

 

“哦，不，这下完了……”

 

老师瞬间冲到他们桌前。他们都懒得藏那盒面了。

 

“你们给我长见识了，我还真不知道‘化学课’和‘自助餐厅’竟然是同义词，”他七窍生烟地咆哮道。

 

“老师，事实上，如果这里是自助餐厅，那么除了面条应该还会有……”

 

“别说了！扔掉它，给我出去！你们三个都给我出去！”

 

“可是老师，” Geri还想辩解，“还有十分钟就下课了……”

 

“出去！！！”

 

“我们没在做实验，吃东西不危险啊。” Leo也抱怨道。他觉得自己讲的是事实。可是Hernández老师显然不是这么想的。如果表情能杀人，那么他现在很可能已经成了一个连环杀手了。

 

“立刻！！！出去！！！”

 

“好的，老师。”

 

他们确实离开了。不过他们没扔掉面条。他们拿了出去吃完了它，继续讨论Leo和David， 以及为什么就没人愿意和Cesc在严格意义上做爱。这真是一个好日子。


	13. Chapter 13

他下定了决心要把和Leo的事告诉Xavi。没什么好藏的了。他那么爱Xavi，他们是最好的朋友。如果他不是那么害怕Xavi的反应自己早就告诉他了。想到可能会失去Xavi他无比惶恐。他不希望这成为一道单选题：Xavi和Leo间只能选一个。

 

可是他妈的，他不想再躲躲藏藏了。快到考试周了，今年也快结束了。David不希望这个秘密再藏一年直到Leo毕业。所以他请Xavi来他家喝一杯。他真的得快点办到这件事。

 

“呃，”在坐着聊了一会儿之后他说道。“我知道你肯定知道……知道我现在对Leo的感觉。”

 

 **“现在？”** Xavi完美地抬起一边眉毛问道。他从桌上的碗里抓了一把坚果，“不应该是 **以前** 的感觉吗？”

 

“ **现在** 仍然还有，Xavi。”

 

“哦，他妈的。David，他才十七岁……”

 

“他一个月前刚刚满十八岁。” David纠正道。

 

他已经猜到Xavi的反应了。确实是这样。“哦，那么既然这样这他妈的真的简直好极了，不是吗。恭喜你了。”

 

“为什么你那么混蛋？我真的喜欢他，为什么你不……”

 

“为什么我不什么？为什么我不为你 **高兴** ？我来告诉你：因为我们不被允许加我们学生的他妈的脸书除非他们毕业！更不用说和他们谈恋爱了。”

 

“他已经十八岁了，我真的不觉得有什么问题……”

 

“你找不出问题因为你不想有问题！” Xavi吼道。哦，好吧，这不能怪他。他说的有道理。“因为如果有问题，你就不得不放弃你的空想了。”

 

“这不是空想，” David愤怒地说道，“我们在一起了。”

 

“什么？！”

 

“Leo和我。我们在一起了。”

 

Xavi瞪大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他看。David一直以来都想知道他怎么做到那么长时间不眨眼的。这让他紧张极了。最终Xavi终于闭上了眼睛。他搓了搓自己的头发。“请告诉我这不是真的。这一定是一场搞怪真人秀。摄影师出来吧，不用拍了。”

 

“Xavi，我说的都是真的。我很抱歉。”

 

“别向我道歉，” Xavi说道，“你应该向你自己道歉。David，你真的在这件事上把自己搞砸了。”

 

“Xavi，难道你不会将……你不会去……？” David说不下去了。如果Xavi告发了他，就没人能知道Leo和自己身上会发生什么了。

 

“什么？” Xavi一瞬间没有听懂。不过他马上明白了。他看向David，“不，我的上帝，我才不会告发你呢。这是你自己的事。你是我的朋友。我最好的朋友。这比其他一切都重要。”

 

他们长久地望着对方。David最终说道：“你知道的，他是个好人。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“Xavi，我爱他。”

 

Xav死死地盯着他看。更准确的说应该是彻底看清了他的灵魂。“我知道你爱他。”他微笑着说道，“还好明年我不教他化学了。以后是Andrés教他。”

 

David也笑了出来。“多谢Andrés。”

 

“他爱你吗？”

 

David皱起了眉。“Andrés？”

 

Xavi翻了个白眼。“Leo爱你吗？”

 

“他爱我。” David毫不犹豫地回答道。这是他知道的事实。“他就像我爱他一样爱我。”

 

“很好。恭喜你，Guaje。这确实是你值得拥有的。”

 

他们两个通常不会这样敞开心扉多愁善感。可是这次David走了过去拥抱了Xavi。一个原因是因为他们很长时间没抱过对方了。另一个原因是他很爱也很感激Xavi。他希望Xavi能明白这一点。Xavi也同样紧紧地抱着他。

 

“只是别做什么蠢事。” Xavi在David的肩上说道。

 

“我不会的。”

 

“说不定呢。你就是个蠢驴。”

 

“你也一样。”

 

这让David知道Xavi已经一定程度上接受了他最好的朋友和好朋友的学生正谈恋爱的事实。


	14. Chapter 14

太阳暖暖地照着，Leo坐在草地上看着David从一个小摊给他们买芬达。这样自然的David真是太可爱了。Leo很爱午后阳光下他闪闪发亮的耳环。

 

他们在巴塞罗那市中心的城堡公园。当Leo还是个小孩子的时候他常常来这里和他的朋友们踢球。公园中央巨大的华美喷泉叮咚作响。这里的一切都是那么的熟悉。不过他现在又有了David，自己人生的一个全新而又美丽的篇章。David拿着饮料回来向他展开了笑容。

 

“给你，” David亲了一下Leo的脸颊。

 

“谢谢你。” Leo开了易拉罐。

 

“哦，我突然想起一件事。我告诉Xavi了。”

 

“你做了 **什么** ？！” Leo瞪大眼睛被芬达呛到了。他剧烈咳嗽，甚至流出了眼泪。

 

David哈哈大笑。“怎么了？我告诉了他，他是我的……”

 

“ **怎么了？** 现在他可能会直接让我不及格！他本来就已经很讨厌我了。” Leo把自己的饮料罐小心翼翼地放在鲜亮的绿草坪上说道。

 

“哦，Leo，他讨厌的不是你。他只是讨厌你的朋友们，” Leo笑了出来，“而且他是我最好的朋友。我得告诉他。难道你没有告诉Piqué和Fàbregas吗？”

 

“我是告诉了他们，可是Geri和Cesc不会决定我化学过不过，所以我认为他们是可以告诉的！”

 

David开始爆笑。“你化学不会不及格的！Xavi不会这样给你打分的，放心好了。”

 

“当我到家我得赶紧开始学习了，我做梦的时候也得背化学计量法了……”

 

“你真是个戏精。如果你愿意的话我可以辅导你。”

 

“你知道怎么做化学计量法？！”

 

“我忘了怎么做了，不过我可以再次自学。”

 

Leo笑了。“你会像上次一样辅导我吗？”

 

David歪了歪嘴角。“我知道你会很喜欢的。”

 

Leo当然会。他想起了上次David想帮他做作业的时候。他们当时应该研究物理可是最后不知怎么Leo跪在了David面前，衬衫扣子开着，领带松着，一只手在自己裤子里同时吸着David……

 

想到这Leo满脸通红。David笑着凑近亲了他。Leo在他的舌尖尝到了汽水的泡泡。“我爱你，”他呢喃着说。

 

David亲了亲他的额头。“我也爱你。”

 

“Hernández老师……我是想说，Xavi……他说了什么？”

 

“他差不多接受了。” Leo有些震惊。不过他也很高兴。

 

“好的。这样很好。”

 

David凑近了些想要再亲他可是这时Leo的手机响了。David开始退了回去。 **去死吧，有那么重要吗，那个人就不能在语音信箱里说吗。** 他一把把David拽了回来继续亲他。

 

“你不准备接电话吗？” David在他耳畔说道。

 

Leo摇了摇头。“你更重要。” David笑了出来继续亲他。

 

Leo爱极了亲吻David。他更爱在公众场合大胆地亲David。这里他们不用隐藏他们的爱情。Leo不知道结果会如何，不过当下即使只是一起坐在那里晒太阳他也很满意。周围是熟悉的欢闹声，现在还有另一张嘴亲吻着自己，无条件的关爱着自己。那个人也知道Leo同样这样爱着他。

 

Leo认为当两个人像David和自己这样恋爱的时候，除了在一起的岁月其他一切都不重要。他们共享的时光应该被珍藏而铭刻在心。一个人能犯的最大的错误就是贪婪地认为别人爱他是应该的而他自己不用向他们回报同样的爱。因此Leo发誓要永远深爱David，余生他会一直让David知道自己是有多爱他。他知道David同样也会这么做。

 

David搂紧了他。Leo笑了出来放弃了思考。阳光，草坪，亲着自己的David。这是自己的重生与救赎。

 

 

 

El Fin

全文完

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作无番外。
> 
> 全文32000字，时隔近两个月终于完结。真是越来越不勤快了啊……不过似乎也没慢工出细活，进步好像也不是特别明显。以后继续努力吧。
> 
> 大力感谢Strugglingwithlove。是你的那么多篇长评和修改建议有了让我速度完坑的动力。
> 
> 感谢留下Kudos的小天使们。感谢看到最后的你。
> 
> 这半年积攒下来的自认为的好文（3篇足同RPF：1篇中短篇、1篇短篇、1篇超短篇）全部已经翻译完毕。接下来会开始主攻两篇Mesilla中长篇的翻译。不过已决定不会用中文翻译，会用板鸭语翻译。一篇是出轨梗，一篇是圣经AU。个人感觉这两个设定用中国人的普遍价值观很难接受。而且我是在自学板鸭语，需要一些实战经验。不知道这里有没有GN想看吗……
> 
> 这两篇都是一个我想顶礼膜拜的大神whimsicule写的。ta笔下的心理描写简直到了炉火纯青的地步。如果英文还可以的GN强烈推荐去看看ta的文。
> 
> 有缘再见。¡Hola, español!
> 
> Mesilla will be the end of me.
> 
> Hastamifinal  
> 2018.2.1 10:35


End file.
